Dark Beauty
by VampirePrincessSemira
Summary: Layla,Aida,and Luke are sent to live with their grandmother in La Push.Little did they know that meeting a group of quileute boys would change their lives forever.Bonds are tested,fates intertwined,and when the truth seeps through,tensions starts to rise.
1. Chapter 1: The Middle Of No Where

**Hi every one, I have read so many twilight fanfic's that I just had to write my own, please read and review so I know what you guys think of this story and what might make it better, I'll try and update as soon as I can. Enjoy ****J**

**P.S I don't own twilight…just the OC I made up**

Chapter 1-

_Trees, trees, and more trees_….

I sighed as I looked out the backseat window in hopes of catching a glimpse of something other then trees. My brother Luke was driving our old ford escape down a dirt road leading us into what looked like the middle of nowhere. My sister was sitting in the front seat listening to her ipod while looking at the map our father gave us. I rumaged through my bag and pulled out my ipod, only to find out that I had left it on and now the battery was dead.

_Great, I better of brought my charger…_

"Looks like were almost there Lay" said my brother from the front seat, I nodded and turned back to the window. I guess I should tell you why we are headed to a small reservation called La Push.

It all started when me, my brother Luke, and my sister Aida returned from yet another vampire slaying. We killed them all, but trust me, 6 against 1 is not an easy job, my father took one look at us in our dirty cut up clothing and sent us off to our grandmothers for a little summer R&R. Yeah right, I wouldn't call La Push the perfect getaway since it seemed to rain most of the time but it didn't bother me, I liked the rain it always had a way of making me feel calm and peaceful even if I'm out hunting down vampires. Our dad, Alexander Marcello is one of the leaders of a vampire slaying organization, that's why me and my siblings our trained to fight vampires and whatever else is out there ready to cause harm to people. Our senses are more sharpened then the average person, were faster and stronger and our hearing is more developed, my brothers hearing is the best, but of course no one matches my speed.

"I walk this empty street on the boulevard of broken dreams…."

My sister was singing from the front seat, sometimes I think she does that to annoy us. I looked from my sister to my brother, then back to the window. They were the best siblings I could ever wish for, sure we had our fights but in the end we were always there for each other. Ever since our mom died its like the world has been divided. There's us, and then there's the rest of the world, I guess that's part of the reason why our dad sent us away. My brother Lucian or Luke as we like to call him is the oldest, he's 18 with messy black curly hair, and what I like to call, eyes like chocolate. He always finds a way to tease me and my sister. My sister Aida is 16 and has black wavy hair that just passes her shoulders, she has the same brown eyes as my brother. I always go to her when I need help or just want to talk, I guess you could say she's like my best friend in a way.

We were driving down a road that overlooked the beach, I rolled down my window and smelt the cool watery air, Aida did the same.

"Looks like a pretty good beach dosent it Lay?" she said as she plucked the ear buds out of her ear.

"Its alright, not as big as the one back home"

Back home we had a really big beach that we always spent time at when we were little. I noticed 4 guys walking down the road shirtless, they all had the same hair and skin tone, and all of them were really buff, as if they were on stereoids. _I wonder if all local quileute boys looked and dressed that way._ I rolled up the window as we drove through some more trees and then onto a street with cute white houses on it. We pulled up to a house that was quite bigger then the rest on the street, but it had the same white coloured wood and green roof. There was a nice garden alongside the cobblestone steps that led up to the house. As if on que, my grandmother came walking out the front door. She looked the same way I rememberd her, short with white-ish grey curly hair and brown eyes. I turned to face my siblings, we glanced nervously at each other and hurried to get out of the car to greet her.

"Hello grandmother" said my sister as she conciously smooted out her skirt.

"Children you've finally made it, how was your ride, my have you all grown up, tell me now, why is it that I have not gotten a hug yet?"

I haven't seen my grandmother since mom died, so without thinking I rushed over and gave her a hug, she hugged me back and I felt Aida and Luke join the hug. We separated as she took a good look at each of us.

"My goodness Lucian, you've gotten tall and much stronger I see" Luke smiled

"I'm not a little boy anymore grandma" She only smiled and nodded, her eyes were shining.

"And Aida, look at how tall you are, and your hair, its no longer straight" She smiled and shook her head

"Its wavy now grandmother, and I like it like this, it makes it easier to deal with on bad hair days" She laughted and looked at me. Her smile grew and I swear she was about to cry.

"Oh Layla, your certainly not the little girl I remember, my how beautiful you've gotten, you certainly do look like your mother"

What's grandmother talking about? I have black curly hair that goes and inch past my shoulder, and if the light is shinning just right, it looks like there is blue in my hair,I have blueish greenish eyes with a gold centre. My hight is average and I do have some curves, but im not as beautiful as my mom. My mom had had long wavy hair and brown eyes plus she was tall, just like Aida.

"My, it feels like just yesterday you 3 were little children laughing and running along the beach shore, ah well , will have time to catch up later, right now you 3 must be tired, ill show you to your rooms, I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty of decorating them myself, I hope there to your liking"

"I'm sure they will be grandmother" I said as I smiled at her then went to get my stuff from the car. After everything was unloaded we headed into the house, it turns out the house is even bigger on the inside. We followed grandma up the stairs and the upstairs looked like an upside u shape with the stairs smack dab in the centre. There was a mini couch where the stairs ended. She usherd us to the left,the far door was Luke room,the one after that was the bathroom then it was Aida room and then on the right side was a closet where all bathroom esentials were if there were none in the bathroom, next was grandmas room and on the far right was my room.I opened the door and gasped.

_Its so Beautiful…_

The wall were painted a dark purple with a white trim,the floor was brown with a light purple rug, in the middle of the room was a white canopy bed with light purple curtains and a gold and white zebra patterned conforter. On both sides of the bed were cute white nightstand with beautiful purple lamps on them, a white dresser was infront of the bed the closet was on one side and on the other was a small white desk and a beautiful canopy window with gold and white pillows.

"Grandma thank you so much, its so beautiful, I love it"

She smiled and came to stand next to me.

"Your welcome darling, I hoped you would like it"I gave her a hug and she padded down my hair,I felt like a 5 year old again

"Ill leave you to unpack and don't forget dinner will be surved in an hour"

I nodded as I watched her close the door behind her,I couldn't help it,I let out a quick squeel and sat on my window.

The view was amazing,the sun was just starting to set and you could see it just over the forest.I sighed and walked over to my things.I had brought 2 lugages and a duffle bag,plus the back pack I was carrying.

_Looks like I have a lot of unpacking to do.._

I walked over to my closet and opened the doors,it was a really nice closet,it was definatly bigger then the one at home.I unpacked my things,putting them in the closet and drawers. After the clothes were done I fished out my laptop and put it on the desk, next I took my ipod and plugged the charger in,and left it on the desk.I pulled out some gold jewlery boxes that go perfectly with my room and placed it on the dresser,I hanged up some pictures of me and my was one thing missing..I pulled out this stuffed rabbit in a pink tutu and placed in on my bed,I know kinda dorky but I loved fluffykins,my mom had given it to me on my birthday,aside from acouple necklasses and pictures, it was the only real thing I had left to remember her by.I grabbed my bathroom bag from my dresser,a pair of black jeans and a blue v neck t shirt,I grabbed the white lace undershirt that goes under neat it and a brush and headed for the bathroom.

The bathroom wall was decorated with pink roses that actually made the bathroom look bright and vibrant.I turned on the shower and let the water take away all the stiffness in my body,I had been sitting in that cramped up car for over 8 hours so I was definatly taking my time.

After the shower I put on my clothes and towel dried my hair,I put some smotting oil in it and just left it down,I didn't even bother putting make up on. I left the bathroom and headed back for my room. Some knocked on the door.

"Come in" I called from my seat at the window,my sister popped her head in the door and smiled

"Nice room, oh la la, anyways dinners ready and it smells great so you better hurry up before me and Luke eat it all"

I laughted and followed her out the door, one thing I forgotten to mention was that Luke and Aida ate a lot,I sure hoped grandmother cooked enough for them.

We came down the stairs and into the kitchen, Luke and grandmother just finished setting the table and she usherd us into the dinning room,I looked liked the ones from those house magazines, you know the ones with the red wall and black sat at the head of the table,Aida and me to her left and Luke to her right.

For dinner we had chicken wih a side of salad and apple pie for dessert,it all tasted so talked and laughted just catching up on what happened the past couple of years, she was glad we were finally taking a break from vampire slaying. She laughted as she looked at the way Luke and Aida helped themselves to seconds while me and grandma were still on our firsts

"My goodness, you two remind me of some friends of mine, you'll meet them tomorrow, there coming over for lunch, I think you'll like them"

She smiled at us and we smiled back, suprisingely Luke was the first to speak.

"Sounds like fun grandma, we cant wait to meet them" Me and Aida nodded our heads in agreement. _I wonder what they're like?_

After Dinner we helped clean up the table and wash the dishes,I helped grandma refill the vase of flowers that was on the island in the kitchen. She showed us the what she liked to call the libreary, tea room and then the t.v room. All the rooms nicely flowed together to make the house look perfect.

I went over to the piano that was in thecorner near the window in the tea room, I sat down and ran my ran my fingers along the keys.

_What a nice piano I wonder if grandma ever plays it._

I knew how to play the Piano but not vary well, the only thing I can play is this melody that I heard all the time when I was a kid, funny thing is I cant remember where. I started playing the melody, and suddenly felt so calm and relaxed, when I was finished I saw grandma smiling in the doorway.

"That was beautiful Layla, I never knew you could play the piano so well, tell me though, where did you ever learn to play that song" I shrugged and got up.

"I don't know, its just something I remember from when I was a kid" She nodded her head.

"I see, well it is very beautiful" She smiled and took my hand leading me up the stairs.

"But for now, its time for bed, I will see you in the morning" I nodded and said good night as I walked to my room but paused in the door way. I looked back over my shoulder and saw her go into her room.

I changed into my pjs, they were my favourite. I had on blue peace sign shorts and a Tweetie short sleeves top, I loved Tweetie when I was a kid and I guess I still kind of do. I climbed into bed and turned off the light. I heard a wolf howl in the distance.

_I think I'm going to like it here…._

**Well here you go, theres the first chapter, I hope you like it. I promise Seth will make an appearance in the second chapter.**

**If theres anything I need to fix, please tell me, anyways you know what to do…so please read and review. **

**Thank you **


	2. Chapter 2: First Impressions

**Hi every one, I hope you liked it so far, im going on vacation next week so im going to post chapter 2 and maybe chapter 3 up before that and then ill post up chapter 4 when I get back , please read and review so I know what you guys think of this story and what might make it better. Enjoy ****J**

**P.S I don't own twilight…just the OC I made up**

Chapter 2: First Impressions

I woke up to the sounds of plates clathering, I turned over and looked at the clock…11:48 am… I bolted upright and scrambled out of the sheets.

_I over slept, how could I have over slept…_

I was supposed to help grandma prepare the food for her friends that were coming at 1:00, I quickly grabbed my make up bag and clothes and hurried to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. I didn't know what kind of clothes I should wear since first impressions are important, atleast that's what I heard. I put on white tights that cut off just above the knee, a long flowy spaghetti strap top that starts off pink that slowly fades into purple ,I put on a brown belt and a grey mini cardigan. As for make up, I didn't do much, I just put on some masquera and eye liner and my favourite cherry bom lipgloss. I rushed out of the bathroom and into my room. I went over to my jewlery box and starteed lokking through until I found what I wanted. I put on a silver heart necklace and some brown and gold beaded bracelets. As for my hair, I just brushed through it and left it down, now for the shoes, I picked out my grey flats and looked in the mirror.

_There not to fancy but not to plain and simple….perfect_

I grinned to myself and looked at the time, 12:23

_Looks like I better get down stairs…_

I walked out of my room, down the stairs and headed into the kitchen. My grandma and sister were picking out plates and cutlery while my brother was washing the dishes.

"Goodmorning" I said as I went and hugged each one of them. My brother smirked at my outfit and my sister smiled.

"So you do have some fashion sense after all" I smirked

"I may not spent an hour looking at myself in the mirror but I do know how to dress up" I contorted, now it was my brothers turn to smirk.

"Then what took you so long to get down here" he said while pretending to point to a watch on his wrist.

My smile dropped as I turned to face my grandmother.

"Im so sorry grandma, I overslept and…" She cut me off with a wave of her hand.

"Its alright dear, you were exhausted from yesterday, I understand, and all that matters is that your awake now and here to help" She handed my a cloth and pointed me over to my brother.

"Our guests will be here soon, so why don't you help out your brother with the dishes, by the way, you must be hungry, why don't you quickly get something to eat"

I smiled at her.

"Ill get something after im done helping"

She smiled and turned back to my sister and started pointing out different plates and china they could use. I grabbed a plate from the sink and started drying. My brother just stared at me.

"How does she do it, miss grandma's baby girl"

I rolled my eyes and wacked him with the cloth.

"Shut up"

By the time 1:00 rolled around, the table was set and I was sitting on a stool on the island eating my gronola bar. My grandma was taking the chicken out of the oven while my brother and sister helped with the beverages.I heard the doorbell ring as I dropped my wrapper into the trash.

"Layla sweetheart, can you be a dear and get the door please"

"Sure"

I walked over to the door and pulled it open. There infront of me stood 4 friendly looking people, I welcomed them in and watched as they walked through the door. The first one to enter was a man on a wheelchair being steered in my a muuscular boy that was maybe 17 or 18. I remembered him from yesterday, he was one of the guys that were walking shirtless down the rod to the beach. He was wearing cut off shorts and a green t shirt.

Behind them walked in a woman who looked to be around her 40, she was holding a plater of some sort of casserol, she smiled at me and I watched as she went to stand beside the tall boy. I turned around and saw a boy who looked like the same age as me, he had short black hair and very tanned skin, he was also tall and muscular like the other one but he had a more friendly look to him. When I looked into his perfect brown eyes, I felt like there was nothing but me and him. I realized I Must have been staring and looked away, he..blushed..if that's even possible and went to stand beside the woman. I closed the door behind them and turned to see my grandmother walking into the hallway with my brother and sister behind her. I went over and stood next to grandma.

"Im so glad you all could make it, oh Sue where is Leah"

The woman named Sue looked at Billy then at Grandma

"Oh im sorry Linda,she would of loved to come but something urgent came up at work" My grandmother just smiled and nooded.

"Yes well, Billy, Sue, Jacoub, Seth, let me introduce you to my wonderful grandchildren Lucien" Luke just nooded.

"Aida" She smiled and waved.

"And this is Layla" I smiled and shly said hi"

"Children, this is Billy Black" She pointed to the man in the wheelchair, he waved.

"His son Jacob Black" He just smiled

"This is Sue Clearwater" She smiled and nodded her head, she looked very kind.

"And her son Seth Clearwater" I looked up at him, so his name was Seth, he was staring at me and Jacob must of realized this because he hit the back of his head.

"Ow, man, what was that for" My grandma and everyone else were already in the dinnng room leaving the 3 of us here in this akward situation. Well time to do what I do best in these kind of situations.

" Tell me something, do you stare at everyone whos new here or is it just me" I turned and started walking to the dinning room I heard a laugh that must of came from Jacob, then felt something warm grip my wrist. I turned around and there was seth, a pleading look on his face.

"Wait im sorry, its just that you have such beautiful eyes"

I rolled my "_beautiful"_ eyes and yanked my wrist away, I mutterd freak and walked to where my grandmother was. I heard laughing then what sounded like a slap on a back, a way to go man, from Jacob, a groan from seth and more laughing. It was going to be a long day.

We all sat at the dinner table. Jake, Seth and sue on one side, Luke, me and Aina on the other, grandma sat on one end while Billy sat at the other. Seth was sitting infront of me and I found it very hard to relax and enjoy my food since he kept glancing my way. I made small talk here and there but other then that I stayed quiet for most of the time, that is until Billy brought up jake and seth eating habits.

"Whoa, slow down there boys, chew and enjoy the food instead of gulping it down"

They looked down sheepishly and apologized, I glanced at there plate, they were already on there 4th serving when I was just half way done mine.

_How the hell do they eat so much and so fast? _

Apparently I wasent the only one thinking that, I looked at Aida and Luke, shocked expressions were on there face, they were almost done there second plate, apparently there are people out there who eat more then Aida and Luke. I looked away from them then ate more of my salad, I wasent a fan of meat so I had a very small piece of chicken, the rest was salad and vegatables. I looked up and saw Seth staring at me…again, this time I couldn't help but look into his gorgeouse eyes. I quickly looked away and said.

"What, I don't eat much meat, is that a problem?"

He looked starteld and Jake just laughted, then everyone except me and seth were laughing.

"Well that'll change, after your time here you'll be a meat eating lover like the rest of us" said Jake with a laughted.

"You obviously don't know my sister, she cant decide if she wants to be a vegetarian so she only eats alittle bit of meat"

I smacked him and that set off another round of laughter. I just rolled my eyes and saw that seth was looking at me with a sexy smile on his face.

"What?" I asked, he shook his head and laughted.

"Oh nothing, its just that ive never met someone like you before"

I must of looked stunned because Sue started laughing.

"Layla theres nothing wrong with your eating habits, if anything I wish these two would learn to love vegatables more then meat"

"Well I think Seths now going to have to since…."

He was cut off by what sounded like Seth stepping on his foot. He said nothing just stayed quiet for the rest of the meal.

The rest of the meal went by fast, Sue helped Grandma with the dishes while the rest of us watched t.v. Later we had tea and then it was time for them to go. I was standing beside my brother near the door, I watched as Seth thanked grandma for the delicious meal, he saw me looking at him and smiled as he walked up to me. I blushed abit but quickly pushed it away.

"It was nice meeting you Layla" He said staring into my eyes

"Yeah, you too" I barely managed to say, I was so lost in his eyes. I heard someone clear their troat and thought it must be jake. We looked away, as he was about to leave he looked back over his shoulder and smiled that sexy smile of us.

_God, I love that smile,wait what am I thinking_

I waved bye to everyone then plopped down on the couch next to my brother, I let a long sigh out. Big mistak, I knew my sister was going to ask me so many questions as to why me and Seth kept staring at each other. Since I didn't want to answer that I quickly got up and said good night to everyone then went to my room. I closed to the door, changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed. Before sleep caught hold of me I remember thinking of one thing

_Seth, what a wonderful name…_

And then my eyes shut and I was fast asleep.

**Well there you go, I hope you guys liked it. How was Seth's behaviour, was it good. Anyways you know you want to…so please review.. J**

**Well here you go, theres the second chapter, I hope you like it.**

**If there's anything I need to fix, please tell me, anyways you know what to do…so please read and review.**

**Thank you **


	3. Chapter 3:Looks can be Deceiving

**Hi everyone, a big thanks goes out to Team-Twilight95 for being the first person to review, thanks so much for the advice, I promise ill explain everything in this chapter so its not confusing. I hope everyone likes the story so far, well heres chapter 3**

**Enjoy ****J**

**P.S I don't own twilight…just the OC I made up**

Chapter 3: Looks can be Deceiving

(Seth pov)

I practically burst through the doors of Emilys house and happily strode into the kitchen, Jake followed me with a smirk on his face. We had drove over to Emilys house together. Everyone was already eating, they looked up weirdly at me as I sat down to eat beside Collin and Jake, I would tell them the wonderful news after my stomach was content with food. The pack has grown a lot in the past few months, there were 10 of us now, and we were stronger then ever. I finished my plate and looked up at the guys, they were staring at me, Quil was the first to speak.

"Okay what happened with you " The guys snickered and I just shook my head.

"You wont believe it, but the kids finally found his imprint, congrats man" It was dead silent in the room after what Jake said, everyone's jaws dropped as they just stared at me, it took acouple of seconds for them to return to normal.

"Well, Congrats man" Said Brady while Collin just gave me a high five.

"Never thought you would find yours before I did" Smirked Embry.

"That's great man" said Jared

"Don't screw up" Said Paul

"Congrats Man" said Quil

"That's Great Seth" said Emily

I smiled at everyone as we moved into the t.v room, I sat on the couch beside Sam and Jake.

" I cant believe it…"said Leah with a scowl on her face.

"Looking a little jealous there Leah" said Jared with a smirk on his face, Leah didn't say anything, just smacked him across the head and stood against the wall. She probably didn't like the fact that I imprinted before her but she'll come around eventually.

"So who's the lucky lady" said Sam

"Her names Layla, shes Lindas granddaughter, shes the most beautiful girl ive ever seen" I said grinning. Jake just pulled me into a headlock and ruffled my hair.

"Don't go all sappy on us now lover boy" He said releasing my from his hold, everyone laughed.

"Well, that's great to hear Seth, im very happy for you"

"Thanks Sam"

_I couldn't believe I found my imprint, she was perfect in everyway possible, I couldn't wait until I saw her again._

(Layla's pov)

It was a nice sunny afternoon, which was a shock since the sun barely made an appearance in this town. I was sitting in the gazebo watching my grandmother water some flowers. Her backyard was nice, she had flower gardens all around the fences and around the gazebo. Beyond the fense was a beautiful forest. I just sat there quietly thinking of everything that happened yesterday, well more like thinking of Seth.

_He was tall but not as tall as Jake, he had muscles but he still looked cute, and his eyes, they were alittle darker then my brothers eyes but they were so mesmorizing, I could look into them all day, I had found at yesterday that he was the same age as me, I wonder if….._

I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw my brother and sister sit down infront of me, my brother placed his laptop on the table.

"Hey guys whats up?" They nodded to each other and turned to face me.

"Lay did you notice anything strange about our visiters yesterday"

"Other then the fact that they were tall,muscular and ate a hell of a lot more food then you guys..no..why?"

_What are they up to? _I thought, my brother turned the laptop screen so that I could see it. It showed an email from one of his friends from the Order. That's what we called the vampire slaying community.

"Ok so its an email, big deal" I said, my sister just shook her head and said.

"Read it Layla"

I rolled my eyes, and read the email.

_Luke,_

_I know your supposed to be on some sort of vacation but weird things have been going on and I think you should know about them. _

_The volturi have killed 3 of our slayers that were investigating them, one of the slayers were able to do some damage to the one of them. Now there out for revenge and are hunting down and killing any slayer they see. Belinda has helped put up some sort of barrier around the Order, and all slayers are prohibited to leave the building. You 3 are the only ones out on the field, Belinda has tried many times to get a vision of you 3 but it is always clouded._

_Which brings me to my second point, the higher ups received word that theres some kind of shape shifter group in the area were you guys are currently resting. Were doing all we can to pinpoint where and who they are, but in the meantime be carful, with the volturi out there and now the this shapeshifter crap you guys better be on guard. Ill get back to you guys as soon as possible._

_Be Carefull_

_Byran_

It took acouple of seconds for all this to finally sink it, and when it did I was furious. I looked around for my grandmother, she knew we were vampire slayers but other then that, she didn't know a thing about the world we live in, and I would prefer to keep it that way. Once I knew she wasent able to hear us I turned back to my brother and sister.

"How the hell have they managed to kill 3 Slayers, that's impossible"

I was fumming, I always knew that the Volturi were powerful but I never in my mind thought they were powerful enough to kill 3 Slayers, this is bad, real bad.

"What are we supposed to do, the Orders in mass confusion and were trapped here like sitting ducks"

"Calm down Lay" said my brother, he closed the computer screen.

"Ley, that's not the problem, the problem is there are shapeshifters here and we think we know who" Said my sister, she glanced at my brother and he nodded at her to continue.

"We think there the people grandma had over for dinner yesterday, you know, Jacob Black and Seth Clearwater" I laughed, they must be nuts.

"Lay its true, do you remember what we learned about shapeshifters" My brother said, I calmed down abit and nodded.

"Kind of" My sister sighed

"There are 3 ways to tell what a shapeshifter looks like in its human form. The first sign is there appearance, there body shape is different from a normal human, there more broader then the average human and tend to be taller. The second sign is there temperture, there body heat is different from a humans. Shapeshifters unlike vampires, are very warm, and the third sign is there behaviour. Since there senses are hightend they are always alert and aware of there surrondings, and since there body burns off more energy then an average human they need more fuel. Which mans they eat…a lot"

When my sister was done speaking I was contemplating what she had said.

"So what, sure Jake and Seth are taller and more muscular then an average human, it looked like they seemed very relaxed yesterday, sure there hands were warm but I bet they were nervous,so what if they eat a lot, look at you too" Nomatter what they said I didn't believe it one bit, they both sighed with frustration.

"Fine, if you don't believe us then why don't we prove it to you" I sat up abit more.

"How?" They both smirked

"Were doing alittle observation tonight, care to join" I grinned, finally a chance to prove them wrong.

"Of course, I would be happy to join you, and when we prove that there not the shape shifters Bryan was warning us about, I'll be the first one to say I told you so" They laughted. My brother leaned forward.

"So heres the plan"

6 hours later I was sitting on a tree branch just outside my grandmothers house and waiting for Aida and Luke to arrive, I was wearing my usual slaying clothes which consisted of black boots that went to alittle bollow my knee, and a tight black short sleeves dress, my hair was down and swaying in the wind. I loved being conceled in the trees where no one could bother me, slaying allowed me to be in my element, get away from the stress of everyday life and just zone in on a target and get the job done. I had strapped a silver dagger to my tigh, out of sight and covered by the dress just in case we came across some late night hikers. I also had a wooden stake in my boot just in case a member of the volturi showed up. I heard a twig snap then felt the branch dip, I looked up and saw Aida and Luke standing on the same branch as me.

"Glad you guys finally showed up" I mutterd

"For some one who was pretty sure her beloved friends werent shape shifters, you got out here quiet fast, if I must say" I rolled my eyes and blushed abit at the beloved friends part but thank god it was to dark for them to see.

"Whatever" I said standing up "Is grandmother asleep" I looked at my brother, ne nodded

"She just fell asleep now so were good, come on lets go"

As we jumped through some trees I couldn't help but think of Seth

_I feel bad that im out here proving to my brother and sister that he is not a monster, he was so kind and funny, its not possible for someone that nice to turn into something that harms people. Seth would never harm people…what am I thinking, I hardly know the guy, he could be a blood thirsty killer for all I know, looks can be decieving. I mean just look at me, on one hand im your average teenager but on another im some weird vampire killing machine, how could I possibly think Seth would ever be interested in me. I'm some kind of freak…_

Luke broke my thought when he called out to me.

"Layla wait, don't go to far ahead" I stopped and waited for them,im faster then my brother and sister but I usually hold back alittle so were at the same pace but I guess I must of just speed up when I was deep in thought.

"I know you want to prove us wrong, but hang back with us, you never know if the volturi are out there" I felt so stupid, here I am thinking of how Seth would think im some sort of freak when some blood crazed vampire could be out there waiting to feed on some one.

"Sorry about that, so whats the pl…." My sentence was cut short when I heard a howl…more spesifically, a wolf's howl.

Seth's pov

I was out on patrol with Brady and Collin when I cough the scent of a bloodsucker, I started running towards it at full speed.

_Guys do you smell that? - _Seth

_Yeah, looks like things are about to get interesting - _Brady

_Alright, finally a chance to kick some vampire ass - _Collin

_I mentally laughted an howled for the rest of the pack, acouple minutes later I felt that shimmer and then heard the voices of Sam, Quil, Embry, Jake, Jared, Paul and Leah._

_What's happening Seth - _Sam

_The scent was stronger and not before long I caught a glimpse of it running, I mentally showed everyone._

_Finally some action - _Paul

_Stop sounding like a kid in a candy store asshole - _Leah

_The Ice Queen speaks - _Quil

_Oh shut up Quil - _Leah

_At least I don't sound like a complete bitch - _Paul

_Guys enough is enough, hold on Seth were almost there- _Sam

_Acouple seconds later the pack was stretched out in a circle, we trapped her in, she had very long dark brown hair and her eyes were red, she hissed at us and stood ready to fight. Obviously she didn't understand that 10 against 1 is not a good chance. Then she did the unexpected, she jumped up into a tree and back down again behind Leah, she was very fast, faster then anyone we've seen before. We chased her into the Canadian border, then returned back to la push. Leah , Embry and Jared stayed to patrol, the rest of us changed and went back to Emily's. The whole time I felt like there was someone watching me, and at that moment I couldn't help but think of Layla, I would defiantly see her tomorrow._

_**This chapter was alittle longer then the others but I hoped you guys liked it,I tried to explain there grandmother and the whole vampire slaying thing the best I could but if theres anything that you think is not clear enough please tell me and I will be more then happy to fix it. Anyways you know what to do…please review J**_

**Well here you go, theres the second chapter, I hope you like it.**

**If there's anything I need to fix, please tell me, anyways you know what to do…so please read and review.**

**Thank you **


	4. Chapter 4: An apple a day

**Hi everyone, a big thanks goes out to everyone who reviewed my story so far, im glad you guys like it and I have a bunch of great ideas for this story. Its going to get a hell of a lot more interesting from here on.**

**Enjoy ****J**

Chapter 4 - An apple a day keeps the doctor away

(Layla pov)

We stopped dead in our tracks, a figure rushed by under neat us, and acouple seconds later 10 huge wolves were chasing after it. My heart stopped,

_Could Seth be one of those wolves_

I was standing on a branch and holding on to the base of the tree, I looked to the tree across from me and saw my brother motioning for me and my sister to follow, I looked up and saw my sister, we glanced at each other and a mixed look of fright and wonder passed through her eyes. I could tell we were thinking the same thing.

_What the hell do we do now_

We followed my brother,he stopped and landed on a branch, I landed beside him and my sister landed above us. We could see everything clearly now, the person who rushed past us was in deed a vampire, she was now standing in the clearing hissing at the 10 wolves that surronded her. I was glad they didn't notice our presence because I would not want to be in the middle of 10 huge and very angry looking wolves. She crutched in a fighting position and one of the wolves, a huge black one, snarled at her. She hissed at them, and jumped up into the tree infront of us. My breath cought, She stared right at me, her blood red eyes piercing through my flesh. She smirked and I felt me legs start to tremble, I held onto the tree, she jumped down behing a wolf with light grey fur. The wolves looked startled by her speed, and so was I, ive never seen a vampire move that fast. She started running and the wolves followed her, and we followed them, it looked like one big chase seen. The vampire being chased my werewolves who are being followed by vampire slayers, how ironic isent it. The werewolves stoped and looked like they were now contemplating what to do. I landed on a branch and put a hand on the tree to steady myself, what a rush, I loved racing through the trees, it made me feel invinsible, and then I rememberd my siblings. My sister landed on the branch to my right but my brother was no where in sight, I knew he was slow but lately he seemed more slower then usual, finally I cought a glimpse of him, he looked tired and out of breath, he sat down on the branch that I was on and we watched the wolves in silence, to afraid that if we speak our cover will be blown.

_So Byran was right, there are shape shifters in our area, the only problem is, he left out one tiny detail, there frikin huge, this is going to cause some major trouble for us. The question is, who are they? I hope Seth's not one of them, god listen to me, I saw the boy once and im already talking like a mad woman, why am I so scared if Seth being one of them, Its not like I like him or anything…do I?_

I took a good look at the wolves,they were all huge but some were more bigger then others and the colours varied. If I didn't think they could be a patential threat, they would actually be kind of cool. They started running back in the direction they came, we followed them until we arrived at a small house. Acouple of the wolves ran back into the forest while the rest went into the bushes. I was confused, and then I saw them come out of the bushes, but instead of wolves they were people. My Knees started to shake, I leaned against the tree trying not to fall off. Out of the bushes came 7 muscular boys, they were dressed in just cut off shorts, they were messing around with each other and I recognized the 4 boys we saw walking down the road, they were laughing and messing around with each other, and then I saw Jake he had someone in a head lock and was messing up there hair, I knew who it was but I couldn't bring myself to believe it.

_Seth…He was a werewolf…_

I felt my knees gave way but my brother caught me and held me against him. I couldn't believe it, I just couldn't. I watched as he was smiling at the others, he walked into the house and as the door clicked closed so did my heart. I felt like some one ripped apart of my heart out and through it away. I couldn't take it anymore, I pushed away from my brother and raced back to grandmothers. I climbed in my window and cryed myself to sleep.

The next day I was in the car with my grandmother, she needed to run some errands and needed some help, I volunteered to help her, she nodded and off me went. First she went to the dry cleaners to pick up her dress, she complained that it always looked terrible on her when she washed it herself. Next we went to her dentist, I spent a half hour in that unconfertable chair waiting for her to be done, grandma dropped me off with a list of some things she needed me to buy, she said I could pick out anything me, Aida and Luke might like. I nodded and she headed off to her docters oppointment, I didn't feel like sitting in a chair for who knows how long so I offerd to buy whatever she needed while she was at the docters, it took awhile but im glad she agreed. I enterd the store and picked up a basket, I looked at the fist thing on the list and headed over to the meat section.

(Seth pov)

Emily sent me and Embry to the grocery store to buy some last minute things for the bonfire tonight. Sam told me I could invite Layla so I was going to go to her grandmas house and ask her. I was so excited to finally see her again, ive missed her so much the past couple of days.

"I hate to tell you this bro but you look like a love struck idiot" Embry said as he picked up a basket and we headed to the can fruit ile. I just rolled my eyes and followed him.

"Its not my fault its so hard to not think about her " I said smirking at him, he just grunted.

"Ya well being on patrol with you is no walk in the park either with the way your thoughts run seriously man you need a mind filter" he said laughing as he placed some cans of pineapple into the basket. I blushed abit, Layla was always on my mind and whoever I patrolled with always had to deal with it.

"Whatever" I said throwing a small can of tuna at his head, it bounced off and landed in the basket.

"Score, perfect shot wasent it" He only grinned evily and picked up the tuna can, I knew it didn't hurt him, most things these days didn't hurt us.

"You're a dead man Seth" He taunted as he dropped the basket and started walking towards me, I laughted and ran away. We were just messing around throwing things at each other, the store owner didn't mind since he knew we did this everytime we came here. Embry just caught the apple I threw at him, I moved into the candy section, I ducked as I saw him throw it, I waited for it to hit the ground but it never did, instead I heard and "ouch" and a "an apple, what the hell" I turned around and saw Layla on the ground, she was holding her head with one hand the other placed on the ground, the contents of her basket were everywhere. I rushed up to her and I heard Embry running to us.

(Laylas pov)

I was in the candy section picking out somethings for Aida and Luke when I heard some guys fooling around in the ile beside me, I rolled my eyes, it was probably acouple of teenagers who didn't have anything better to do. Then I felt it. I felt something hard hit the back of my head, I dropped the basket and fell to the floor, I put a hand to my head to stop the pounding. I heard someone kneel down beside me and then I heard his voice.

"Layla are you okay" I looked up and right into the eyes of Seth, images of last night flashed through my head.

"Ya im fine" I lied, my head was pounding and if I removed my hand I was sure blood was going to come out. I saw another tall guy lean down on my other side.

"Im so sorry, are you alright" he said, he honestly looked conserned. I nodded and tried to get up but just fell back, Seth caught me, he had one wrapped around my waist the other he lifted to my head, he brushed my bangs away and lifted my hand of my head. Sure enough it was bleeding. I started getting dizzy so I clutched onto Seths shirt.

"Layla your head is bleeding abit, are you alright" He looked worried, and I made my best attempt to nod but it felt like the world was spinning.

"Shit, that's her, Seth im so sorry, I didn't mean to throw it at her"

"Its okay Embry it was an accident but I think we should get her to the hospital fast" embry nodded and then left.

"Its ok Layla, everythings going to be fine, im so sorry, we were playing around and didn't mean for you to get hurt" I looked at his eyes, there was a pleading look in them.

"Its ok Seth, accident happen" He looked at me, then at my head, then back to my eyes.

"I promise I wont let anything hurt you" I tried my best to smile but I was loosing caunciouse fast, Seth picked me up bridal style and carried me outside. I knew I should of felt scared or pushed him away, I was in the arms of a freakin werewolf after all but I couldn't help it. I felt safe with Seth and when he said he wouldn't let anything hurt me, I knew he was telling the truth. Then blackness caught hold of me.

I woke up later in a white room,Seth was their holding my hand and Embry, Jake were there standing against the wall. I sat up.

"Layla, how do you feel" It was Seth he was holing my hand in both of his, and his brown eyes were shinning in the light. I smiled.

"Im fine Seth don't worry" He smiled and relaxed abit, Embry came and apoligized a million times but I just laughted and said

"An apple a day keeps the docter away, I guess that saying was wrong" They all laughted and Jake came up beside him. He ruffled my hair.

" Good to see your awake, Seth here wouldn't stop worring about you" I raised an eyebrow at him and he slightly blushed. Just then Aida, Luke and Grandma came rushing into the room, Embry and Jake backed up and stood behind Seth.

"How you feeling sweetheart" said my grandmother as she brushed my hair back to look at me head.

"Im fine grandma, the docter said I can go home once you sign the papers"

She smiled.

"I'll sign them grandma, and you wanted to go vegetarian, hate to brake it to you but looks like veggies hate you" said my brother, he looked different, he was more muscular but he looked very tired, when he brushed his head across my head he was warm, and I mean warmer then Jake and Seth.

"An apples a fruit not veggie so it technically dosent count" I giggled as my brother walked out of the room my grandma went with him, that left my sister. She looked like she was going to cry. She ran over and hugged me.

"Im so glad your okay, when grandma told us you were in the hospital I started freaking out, I never got to apoligize for last night"

_Last night, oh that's right, she tried to comfort me but I yelled at her to go away._ I shook my head,

"Im fine, and I should be the one apoligizing, im sorry" I said as she hugged me again, she whisperd im sorry too in my ear then stood up straight and whipped away the tears that had fallen down her face. She looked from me to seth then to our hands and smiled. She thanked Seth, and greeted jake, he introduced her to Embry who kept staring at her, Jake sighed and muttered not again, he slapped the back of embrys head and snapped out of whatever daze he was in. He shly said hi, my sister smiled and introduced herself. At that point Grandma and Luke came back in with the docter, she said I was free to go. I left the Hospital hand in hand with Seth. When we got out side he turned to me.

"I really am sorry for this, are you sure your alright" I laughted and smiled.

"Im fine Seth really, and thanks for everything" He smiled

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to a bonfire tonight" I thought about it, sure I hardly knew Seth but it felt like a knew him forever.

"Sure that would be great, can Aida and Luke come to" seth glanced at Aida who was talking to Embry and then Luke who was talking to Jake.

"Sure no problem, that would be great, I think Embry has a crush on your sister" We laughted and looked over at them, she was talking to him and he was staring at her as if she was the only girl in the world. Grandma and Luke started walking towards the car.

"Well looks like I should get going, so what time are you picking us up"He smiled.

"Me and Embry will pick you guys up at around 6, is that alright" I nodded

"Sure, that sounds great, well see you later then" We let go of each others hands, I walked abit then looked over my shoulder, he was standing there smiling at me, I smiled and waved then ran to my grandmothers car. I got in the back seat beside Aida, I swear I was smiling the whole way home, tonight was going to be great.

**Teehee there was some cute layla/seth moments for you, looks like Embry met someone special,but I wonder whats happening to Luke. Stay tunned to find out, and don't forget to review..please. Ill post the next chapter up soon J**

**Well here you go, theres the second chapter, I hope you like it.**

**If there's anything I need to fix, please tell me, anyways you know what to do…so please read and review.**

**Thank you **


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets Revealed

**Hey everyone, okay heres chapter 5, I tried really hard to make this chapter amazing so I hope you guys like it, im going on vacation so I made this chapter longer to make up for it. Please review, I could use the motivation.**

**Enjoy ****J**

**P.S - I don't own twilight just my OC**

Chapter 5: Secrets Revealed

(seth pov)

I watched as she got into the car and drove off, I smiled mostly to myself.

_Everything was working out great, and with the bonfire tonight, I'll finally be able to tell her our packs secret. I cant wait!_

I was still smiling when I turned back to the guys, Jake had that don't-bother-me-im-thinking look and Embry still looked aw struck. I knew he had imprinted on Laylas sister Aida, he looked the same way I Must have had when I first looked at layla, I was glad for him and Aida seemed like a nice girl. I walked over to him and slapped him on the back.

"Who's the love struck idiot now" I teased, he snapped out of whatever he was thinking and smiled sheepishly.

"Wow, so this is what it feels like to finally imprint on somebody, no wonder everyone was so happy, this feeling is amazing" I smiled as we walked to his truck, Jake followed us but he was still in his thinking mode.

"Yeah it is, but trust me man, It gets better, by the same were picking them up for the bonfire tonight" I said as I climbed into the back seat, Jake sat up front and Embry got into the drivers seat, he beamed with joy.

"You mean shes coming to the bonfire tonight, that's great man" I smiled, he looked as excited as I was. I looked at Jake and rolled my eyes, I leaned in the middle of them and poked Jake in the arm.

"Ok Jake, what are you thinking about?" He looked at us then back out the window.

"Did you guys notice anything weird about Luke today" I taught about it, he looked like he was working out but that didn't seem to surprise me.

"He's more muscular now, almost like us, and hes hot, not in that way Embry" I saw Embry try to hold back a laugh, he just grinned and I smacked him up side the head.

"I mean his body temperture, its way hotter then ours" I never noticed it, I was alittle to busy worrying about Layla.

"Aw give the guy a break Jake, hes probably just tired, his grandmothers probably putting him to work, fixing the roof or stuff, don't sweat it"

Jake just sighed and looked out the window, I didn't look like he was going to forget about it, I made a mental note to talk to him about it later.

(Layla pov)

I had just got out of the bathroom when I heard a bang coming from Luke's room, I decided to check it out. I knocked then slowely open the door. There was Luke sitting on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands, he was wearing a pair of sweat pants but he had no top on, and it looked like he was sweating, a lot.

"Luke you okay, your sweating so much, are you burning up"

I said as I walked into the room and placed my hand to his forhead, I gasped, he was burning up and bad. I called out to grandma and Aida.

"Im fine Lay, just tired…" I placed a hand on his back, it was even warmer then his head, he winced away from it and I apoligized.

"Its ok Lay, im just soar and tired from last night"

Then I saw what dropped to the floor, laying on the floor in a pile of clothes was his laptop. I picked it up and moved away from him so Aida could get a better look at him, grandma came in with some clothes, ice and and lots of cold water. She took one look at Luke and usherd him into the bathroom, he tried to protest but it was no use.

"Lucien you are going to sit in a tub of ice and cold water until I decide what else I can do" He only nodded and followed her in. I sat back on his bed and looked at the screen. It was another email from Bryan.

_Luke,_

_I cant say much, mostly for your safety but Belinda had a vision of a battle taking place between the volturi and there vampire against us. The Order is in caious, we just got word of some slayer groups in central america, there fine but there have been a lot more new borns being spotted. There creating an army Luke, I hate to say this but be prepared for the worst._

_Stay safe,_

_Byran _

I put the laptop on his desk and quietly stepped out of the room without saying anything to Aida, I went into my room, closed the door and plopped down onto my bed.

_I cant believe this is happening_

I must of fallen asleep because the next thing I new it was 5:15 and my sister was shaking me awake.

"Lay come on wake up, you need to get ready…now"

I rubbed my eyes and walked over to my closet, what does one wear to a bonfire, I looked at my sister.

"What am I supposed to wear"

She rolled her eyes and walked to my closet, me spent the next 20 minutes picking out clothes and making me try them all on. I finally decided to go with black skinny jeans, a hot pink spaghetti strap shirt with a blue off the sholder top that had a silver heart on it. I wore my blue convers and braided my hair to the side. As for make up I just put on some mascara and pink lipgloss. I looked at myself in the mirror. I had 10 minutes to spare so I decided to check my email, most of it was junk mail but there was an email from my best friend Zoey, shes also a vampire slayer, I havent heard from her in awhile so im glad I got her email. I read through it.

_Hey Ley,_

_How have you been, rumor has it your dad sent you 3 on a vaca to some werewolf invested town, looking like someone isent winning dad of the year. Anyways you wouldn't believe whats happening over here. Its like were on some major lock down, the higher ups are furious, everyone else is panicing and word has it that theres going to be this epic battle between us and the volturi. Finally, time to kick some vampire ass :P_

_So, hows your so called vaca, any cute guys there? More importantly hows the weather I heard it rained like 99% of the time there, that's got to be a killer on your hair_

_Ttyl_

_Zo_

_I _laughted, same old zoey, she was always one of those happy go lucky people who just so happened to enjoy some major vampire ass kicking. We have been friends since I can remember, I don't see her that often cause of all the traveling and such but we always emailed and chatted to each other whenever we could, she's the closest thing ill ever get to a real best friend. I decided that I had enough time to repley to her email.

_Hey Zo,_

_Yeah, our dad sent us to our grandmothers for some r&r, get this its in La Push, a small reservation past the town called…Forks…lol weird name right. As for the weather, sure its rainy but you know I love the rain, actually weve had the ocasional sunny days. As for the werewolf thing, ya its true, theres 10 werewolves, and there huge, but get this, I met acouple of them cause of my grandmother and there huge, and I mean like frikin steroids huge. Theres one named Seth who's really kind, god Zo, I like a frikin werewolf, what do I do. Don't tell anyone im telling you this okay, we still need to know more about them before we tell the Order about them._

_Must be hectic over there, tell everyone I say hi and were alright over here and for them not to worry about this. Luke has been getting emails from Byran but let me know if anything new happens over there._

_Luv ya always_

_Lay_

I sighed as I sent the message and closed the laptop, just then I heard the door bell ring and I jumped up. I checked my outfit once more and smiled. I said goodbye to Luke and Grandma who were still in the washroom and headed down the stairs. I looked at Seth and smiled, he looked so cute in his messy black hair, his cut off shorts and white shirt. I saw Embry and smiled at how he kept staring at my sister, she blushed and I usherd all of us out the door and towards Embrys van.

Embry got inot the drivers seat with Aida on the other side, me and Seth got inot the back.

"Hey isen't Luke supposed to come" Aida shook her head and laughted at Embry's question.

"He has a high fever and grandmother's making him sit in a tub of ice water" Everyone laughted.

_I was worried about Luke, he barely ever got sick, he always ate healty and stayed in shape, he was the healthiest one out of all of us._

I looked out the window, we were passing by the beach, the water looked so pretty when the sun was setting.

_Luke would of loved to stop and just watch it set._

I sighed and felt seth's warm hand take hold of mine.

"Everything okay" I nodded and smiled at him.

"Yeah just thinking about my brother that's all" I went back to staring out the window. Not before long, we were pulling up to the Bonfire. We got out of the car, and started walking towards the group around the fire. I suddenly didn't right, I saw Embry introduce Aida to the group. I stopped dead in my tracks, Seth turned around.

"Lay, whats wrong" There were so many people, they dressed so casual, I looked down at my outfit and cringed, atleast Aida looked like she was having a good time.

_I don't belong here…_I thought.

"Layla"

Seths voice drew me out of my thoughts, he looked into my eyes and it hurt to see that worried expression on his face, but I couldn't make my legs move.

"Seth, I really shouldn't be here" I looked down as I continued "im not as social as Aida is, what if they don't like me" He laughted and moved a piece of my bangs behind my ear.

"Layla, whats not to like about you, your cute, funny, kind, why wouldn't they like you" I blushed as he said the word cute just then I heard Jake call out to us.

"You two plan on joining us soon or should I set Paul loose on the food" He smirked. Paul grunted and looked to the side. Seth looked to me, I nodded.

"Were coming" said Seth, he grabbed my hand and we made our way to the others. Seth introduced me to everyone.

"Guys, this Layla, Layla this is Brady"

"Hi"

"Collin"

"Hi"

"This is Jared and his girlfriend Kim"

"Hey"

Kim gave me a hug, so I hugged her back.

"Nice to meet you Layla"

I smiled and nodded

"This is Quil"

"So this is her, wait to go bro"

I blushed

"Paul and his girlfriend Rachel"

…all he did was grunt.

Rachel smiled at me.

"Nice to meet Layla"

"and this, is my sister Leah"

I smiled, so this was his sister, she was very tall and beautiful. She just looked me over and said nothing. Seth ignored her.

"You've already met Jake and Embry"

They still waved

"And this is Sam"

A man around his early 20 approached, he held out his hand and I shook it.

"Nice to meet you Layla" I nodded.

"Nice to meet you to" A girl walked up to Sam, she was very pretty, she had a scar on her face, she smiled at Sam then came and gave me a hug.

"Its so nice to finally meet you Layla, my names Emily, Seth is always talking about you"

I blushed and heard Quill mutter 'alittle to much' but I just ignored him.

"Its nice to meet you Emily"

She smiled and Sam pulled her into a hug, my best guess was she was his girlfriend, they looked cute together. Seht took my hand and walked me towards a group of adults.

"Sorry about that, Emily is always so happy to meet new people"

I just giggled. We reached the spot where all the adults were sitting. I recognized Sue and Billy.

"Here she is, we were just talking about your grandmothers home baked pies, has she baked it for you kids yet" Said Billy as he rolled up to Seth and me. I smiled, in fact she just baked it for us yesterday.

"Yes she has, and it was delicious.

Billy smiled.

" Tell her ill be stopping by and be the taste tester next time you see her baking"

"I will" Sue got up from her chair, she smiled at Seth and me then gave me a hug.

"Its so nice to see you again Layla, Seth told me about what happened, how are you feeling"

"I'm fine Miss. Clearwater"

"Please, call me Sue" I nodded and Seth introduced me to Quil's grandfather who, as he explained is another tribe elder. Billy and Sue are also on the tribe's council.

"You excited to hear the legends, Layla" asked Billy, I nodded.

"There real you know, said Quil who came up to us, he draped an arm around my shoulder and out of the corner of my eye I saw Seth glare at him.

"As real as your ego" Everyone laughed, even Quil's grandfather chuckled at that.

"She right about that one my boy" said his grandfather, I smiled as Quil just shrugged and went to join Paul and Jared by the fire.

"Layla you better get something to eat, im sure your hungry, grab whatever you want, these boys eat like wild animals. I noticed I was the only who giggled at that so I just nodded. We starting walking to the food table hand in hand.

"Sorry about that, Billy likes to joke a lot"

"Thats alright, Seth…do you really talk about me that much"

He blushed and looked down, he was cute when he was being bashful.

"Yeah" I heard him say quietly, he looked into my eyes again.

"The guys treatened to put duck tape on my mouth if I didn't shut up"

I giggled and smiled up at him.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I couldn't stop thinking about you" I said , I could feel the blush on my face as he smiled.

"Yeah it does"

He pulled me into his arms and we stared into each others eyes, our faces slowely came closer and then our lips touched for the perfect kiss. It was amazing, it was like I could feel the warmth coming off of Seth and wrapping around me, I felt like it was just the two of us in our own little world, when we pulled away we just stared into each others eyes again. His perfect brown eyes were shinning in the moonlight. He smiled and took my hand again leading me to the table.

I grabbed a plate and placed a hamburger on it, I put some fruit salad at the side and me and Seth went to sit by the fire. I sat down on the log and Seth sat beside, I started to eat and I noticed Aida was sitting on Embry's lap and was playing with his hair. Collin came and sat beside me and Brady sat beside Seth. We talked and laughted and so much fun, then I heard a whistle and it was time for Billy to tell the tribes legends. I looked at Seth and he smiled, he put and arm around me and I leaned into his chest. Billy began.

" The Quileute have been a small tribe from the beginning but we have also had magic in our blood…" I noticed that the fire had a green tint to it. Billy continued.

"We were great spirit warriors, shapeshifters, that transformed to the powerful wolf"

scenes of last night flashed throught my head.

"This enabled us to scare off our enemies and protect our tribe"

I rememberd Seth and others chasing that vampire through the forest, I felt Seth's gaze on me but I continued to stare into the fire.

"One day our warriors came across a creature, it looked like a man, but he was hard like stone and cold as ice"

I shiverd and leaned into Seth.

"Our warriors sharp teeth finally tore it apart, but only fire would completely destroy it. They lived in fear the cold man was not alone…..they were right"

I gulped.

"She took her vengence out on the village, our elder chief, Toha Eki, was the only spirit warrior left to save the tribe, after his son was killed."

The fire danced around as if it was trying to potray the story.

"Toha Eki's spirit wife could seen he would loose, the third wife was no magical being, no special powers but one…courage. The third wife sacrifice distracted the cold woman long enough for Toha Enki to destroy her, she saved the tribe, over time our enemies have disappeard, but one remains. The cold ones, our magic awakens when there near, and we sense it now. We feel the threat in our blood, something terrible is coming, and we must all be ready. All of us…."

A long silence followed, I stared into the fire and thought about the legands.

_The third wife saved the tribe by sacrificing herself, she had courage and that was all it took to distract the cold one long enough for Toha Enki to rip it apart._

_The cold ones…vampires_

_Spirit warriors….werewolves_

I looked up at Seth, he was looking at me with his beautiful brown eyes. Somewhere deep inside me there was a voice that was telling me this was wrong, that a slayer and werwolf couldn't be together, but I pushed it as far down as I could. Seth lifted me up so that I was on his lap and leaning against his chest, he played with my hair and I felt so safe with him. I knew I shouldn't feel that way but I couldn't help it.

"What did you think of the legends" He said, I looked up into those beautiful brown eyes.

"What the third wife did to protect the trive was amazing, she sacrificed herself for the others, Billy was right, courage is sometimes all you need in situations like that" He smiled and stroked my hair, if I was a cat I would of purred.

"Im glad you found them interesting, but what did you think of the spirit warriors" I knew where this conversation was going.

"I thought it was cool that they could turn into wolves whenever an enemie showed up, there really brave"

He smirked and I just rolled my eyes and kissed him on the cheek. He beamed.

"Layla, im like those spirit warriors in the legends, im a shape shifter who turns into a wolf"

I just sat in his lap looking into his eyes.

"I know Seth"

"No really it's true…wait you knew how…did Quil tell you cause I swear to god if…" I laughted

"No Seth, no one told me, I knew you were a wolf since ever since I saw you chase that vampire up to Canada" He looked confused so I carried on.

"And I saw you chasing that vampire because me, Aida, and Luke were following you, we saw how you guys surronded it, how it jumped to get away and how some of you went back to Emily's house while others went back in the forest" He looked even more confused, it was invetitable, I have to tell him now.

"Seth you were honest with me, and I thank you for that, so im going to be completely honest with you" I took a breath and looked at him.

"Seth, the trueth is, im not who you think I am, I'm actually a vampire slayer well more like me, Aida and Luke are slayers. Our father, who is on the orders council, sent us here to live with our grandmother, he told us it was a vacation and that we would return home soon. But it dosent seem that way anymore, the order is on lock down because the Volturi vampires are hunting down any slayers they find, then we got word that there were werewolves in the area, so we went and checked it out, and that's when we stumbled upon you guys. Im sorry"

I couldn't look at him so I bowed my head and acouple tears escaped, I felt some what relieved that I got all this off my chest but I knew deep down that he would resent me for it, and I would lose him forever. What he did next surprised me. He drew my chin up and kissed away my tears, then he kissed me, and it was like nothing I told him happened, it was just us in our own little world. We drew away from each other and I couldn't stop looking at his beautiful brown eyes.

"Layla, you're the most beautiful girl ive ever met, and sure its abit shocking to know you're a vampire slayer, heck I didn't even know they existed, but that dosent change how I feel about you. Layla, I imprinted on you, and I will always love you and be here for you"

I was so happy to hear those words, I kissed him and when we broke apart I was sheding tears of joy.

"Seth, im so happy to hear that, I love you too, you make me feel special and complete, every minute I spend away from you feels like an eternity"

He smiled and held me tight.

"Im guessing you told her and she told you about slaying and then you made out"

We looked up and saw Embry with Aida hand in hand. We nodded and I noticed the rest of the pack came up around us. I whole bunch of congratulations and cheering erupted around us. I looked at Seth and be both smiled at each other. Sam was the first to speak.

"I hate to ruin the moment but looks like you two have a lot of explaining to do, we want to know about vampire slayers" I looked at Aida and she seemed so happy, I probably looked the same. We smiled at each other and I turned to Sam.

"We'll tell you everything you need to know big guy" and with that laughter erupted everywhere as everyone gatherd around the bonfire.

**Wow, that was long but I hope you guys like it, im going on vacation so I wont be able to post the next chapter up till Saturday or Sunday, depends on whenever I get enough time to do it. Let me know what you guys think of this, please review I would greatly appreciate it.**

**J**

**Well here you go, theres the second chapter, I hope you like it.**

**If there's anything I need to fix, please tell me, anyways you know what to do…so please read and review.**

**Thank you **


	6. Chapter 6: The Flames Of Death

**Im back….lol, hey everyone, sorry for the wait, heres the next chapter, I hope you guys like it. While I was on vacation I thought of some really good ideas that will happen in the next couple chapters. I also want to thank everyone who has reviewed, its given me so much confidence and encouragement. So…yeah**

**Enjoy**

**P.S I don't own twilight, just my OC**

**Chapter 6: The Flames of Death**

We spent the next hour explaining everything about why were here, the order, slaying, and basically our whole life. If you told me a week ago that I would be sharing my life story with a pack of shapeshifters their imprints and their elders, I would of said your crazy, but now, I couldn't be happier. Sure they were shocked and surprised but they listened until the very end and asked questions whenever they needed. They even told us about the cullens and how they were vampires that only fed on animal blood and how Jake imprinted on one of them. All in all, it was perfect.

A while later I was wrapped in Seths arms and Billy was telling some funny story and we were all laughing and having a good time, even Leah. I couldn't be more happier, until I realized what time it was.

11:45

We told grandmother we would be back by 12, I got up and motioned to Aida. She nodded her head and she got up, I felt a tug on my hand. I looked down and saw Seth, he stood up with a questioning look in his eyes.

"What's wrong" he asked nerviously, I noticed Aida telling Embry.

"Nothings wrong Seth, relax" His eyes softened and I continued.

"We just promised Grandmother we would be back by 12 and its already 11:45" He nodded. I thanked everyone and said goodnight. Seth took my hand and we started walking away from the bonfire. He pulled me close and we just stared into each others eyes.

"I don't want you to leave but I guess I have to" He said, almost in a whinny voice. I giggled.

"Yeah I don't want to leave either but ill see you tomorrow" He smiled and stroked my cheek.

"Promise"

"Promise" I said as I leaned in and kissed him, I pulled away quick to tease him and I swear the look in his eyes was priceless, we heard footsteps and noticed Aida, Embry, and Emily walking to us.

"I saw that kiss man, looks like she's got you wrapped around her finger" teased Embry as he ruffled Seth's hair. I giggled.

"Whatever" he mutterd as he got away from Embry.

"Layla, I'll be driving you and Aida home, I hope you don't mind" I smiled and shook my head.

"No not at all, that would be great, thank you"

She smiled, I said goodnight to Seth and followed Emily to her car. Aida got in the front seat and I slipped into the back.

"What do you guys think of the bon fire" asked Emily as she started the car.

"It was great" said Aida, Emily smiled as she starting driving down the road.

"I remember when Sam told me all about the wolf and imprint stuff, at the time I thought he was insane" She said with a slight frown on her face.

"How come" asked Aida.

"You probably didn't know this, but im Seth and Leah's cousin" I gasped, she continued.

"I came to visit them and at that time Leah was dating Sam. When Leah introduced me to Sam, we looked into each others eyes and he knew he had imprinted on me. He broke up with Leah the next day" An unconfortable silence filled the car.

_Poor Leah, she must have been heart broken…. Is that why she seems so bitter._

"Leah was heart broken, she was angry at me and Sam, I felt so bad for her but at the same time I couldn't bear staying away from Sam for so long. Sure we've talked here and there but she still dosent like me much, she also bears a lot of resentment towards Sam."

I didn't know what to say, but of course Aida did

"Emily im so sorry, im sure everything will work out" She only nodded as she turned onto our drive way.

"Im sorry, I kind of just blurted it all out, please let me make it up to you"

"Emily its fine, really, you don't have to"

"No, I want to, how about I pick you girls up tomorrow and you can come spend the day with me, hows about it"

I glanced at Aida and smiled.

"Sure that would be great, thanks Em" She smiled.

"Ill pick you guys up around 10" We nodded and got out of the car. She backed up and rolled down the window.

"Oh and congratulations to the both of you" she called. Both of us blushed and smiled at her.

"Thanks again Em" we both called, she waved at us and drove away. I turned to my sister.

"So you and Embry" I said teasingly. She blushed.

"So you and Seth" Now it was my turn to blush but it didn't last long since we both burst out in laughter.

"Who ever thought we would be this happy here" she said giggling.

"Yeah, I bet father had no idea what he was sending us to, now look at us" I giggled. We laughted some more then when we quieted down we enterd the house. It was dark so we turned on the hallway light.

"Grandma were home" I called but there was no repley. I looked at Aida but she only shrugged. We starting climbing up the stairs, I called out again but there was still no repley.

_Where is everyone…_

I thaught as I reached the top of the stairs, the only light was coming from Luke's room.

_Luke!_

I rushed over and opened his door, I looked inside and felt my heart drop, Aida was behind me and I could tell she was feeling the same way. There was Luke, lying on his back, sheets scatterd all around him, he only had his black boxers on and a wet rag on his head, his eyes were shut and he was breathing heavely. The only light came from the small lamp on his bedside table. I rushed over and knelt by his head.

"Luke, are you alright" I asked shakily, ive never seen him so sick and it scared me to think of what could happen to him. Aida knelt down beside and removed the rag, she went to dip it in cold water. I layed my hand on his forhead, I gasped, it was even hotter then before.

"Luke" I said, I felt my eyes start to water, he opened his eyes when Aida put the wet rag on his forhead, she knelt down next to me and put her arm over my shoulder, Luke looked at us.

"Im fine you guys, its just the flu" he tried to smile but he went into a coughing fit.

I gasped, everytime he coughted his muscles seemed to twitch and strech in a painful looking way. That when I noticed all the stuff on his bedside table. There was advil, tylenol, pain relif more muscle aches, and cough syrup. I started to cry abit, I couldn't imagen the pain he was going through. His coughing seemed to die down enough for him to speak.

"Im sorry, im worrying you guys arent I" I shuck my head.

"Luke, I admit im worried about you but don't worry about us, you need to focus on getting ready fast" I nodded in agreement to what Aida had said. I heard multiple car doors slamming and went down stairs to open the door, Aida stayed with Luke. I opened the door and there was grandma and a man rushing to the door. She stopped when she saw me.

"Oh Layla thank goodness your home, did you have where's Aida, oh dear me I forgot my manners, Layla this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Carlisle this is Layla" I nodded and shook his hand, it was extremely cold, so this was one of the cullens.

"Yes we had fun, Aida is upstairs with Luke"

She nodded and with that they rushed up the stairs to Luke's room. Grandma introduced Carlisle to Aida and then waved him over to Luke.

_Whenever she introduces us to people, she calls Aida and Luke her grandchildren but when she introduces me she just says my name._

I know I should be thinking about that, especially in the state that Luke's in, but I couldn't help it. It was true, and it made me feel uninportant which is nonsense, im sure she just made a mistake or assumed people knew I was her grand daughter.

Carlisle was trying to talk to Luke but he kept coughing and Aida and Grandma where there rubbing his back and making sure the rag was cold and wet enough. I couldn't stay in there any longer without crying so I said goodnight and closed the door. I took a deep breath once I was outside in the hall and slowely made my way to my room, I never noticed the pictures that were hung up so I made sure to look at all of them. There was some of us and some of moom and dad, there was even one with grandma and grandpa.

But there was one picture there that I wasent sure about. There were 2 girls in the picture, one was grandma, I recognized by the way her hair and eyes were. The other girl I didn't know, she was shorter then grandma so I presumed she was younger, she had the same black hair but her eyes. They were..like mine. I made I mental note to ask grandma about it later, for now I just put on my pajamas, cuddled up in my bed and and closed my eyes.

_I'm Seth's imprint…._

That night I dreamed a terrible dream.

_I was standing in complete darkness watching the order burn, I heard screams of terror and fear, the cry's and pleads of helpless people. I willed myself to move but it was no use. I watched as the flames engulfed the building, the flames like arms reaching out and grabbing hold of the burning building. The order…My home…Father… Zoey…Bryan….Belinda….Everyone….Gone._

_The scene changed and now I was in a dark clearing with only the moon as light, I heard whispers all around me but nobody was there then a voice of pure darkness and evil reached out and engulfed me in its words._

_We creep in places dim and dark._

_In every alley, every park._

_We hide in shadows of the night._

_Looking for someone to bite._

_Scenes of vampires bitting humans surronded me._

"_Many years we have been cursed._

_To live in darkness is the worst._

_Our eyes can never see the light._

_And so we only wake at night."_

_And then I saw a figure of someone emerginf from the night, its only visible feature was its eyes, the blood red eyes of a vampire._

"_For centuries, we have roamed this earth._

_In search of possible rebirth._

_Hoping we will find a way._

_For us to see the light of day."_

_The vampire stepped into the moonlight, I was filled with fear, she had blonde hair but was wearing a dark cloak and she was staring right at me._

"_This mystery of day and night._

_A foe impossible to fight._

_To feel the sun we greatly yearn._

_But know its rays would make us burn."_

_And then it hit me, I felt like I was burning I crumbled to my knees and I remembered the scenes from the order._

"_And so we are resigned to be._

_In the dark eternally._

_Because darkness is our plight._

_Trapped forever, in the night."_

_The pain was becoming unbearable, my body was burning and I thought I would surely die, I looked at the vampire, she was smiling at me._

"_You will pay for what you've done, daughter of Elliana"_

_And with that I was drowning in darkness._

**Da..Da..Daaa….lol well theres chapter six, by the way I used the poem The Darkness Is Ours by Samia Ali Arroyo, I hoped you liked it and I should have the next chapter up soon. Please review…I could use some motivation.**

**Well here you go, theres the second chapter, I hope you like it.**

**If there's anything I need to fix, please tell me, anyways you know what to do…so please read and review.**

**Thank you **


	7. Chapter 7: Missing

**Hi Everyone, I had to rewrite this chapter a couple of times because I had so many ideas but it was just everywhere, so I narrowed it down and I am pleased with the way it turned out. As always, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, I've noticed some of you are wondering about what's going to happen to Luke, and what's that dream supposed to mean, all I can say is you'll just have to wait and find out :P**

**Well here's Chapter 7**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 7: Missing **

My eyes shot open, I sat up and noticed my bed was a mess, pillows were scattered everywhere, my sheets were tangled around my legs and my eyes were having trouble adjusting to the sunlight streaming in through the window. I sighed and put my arm over my eyes in an attempt to block out the light. Images from last night dream were still floating around in my head. The order burning, the fire, and the vampire. A shiver ran down my spine, the dream was vivid, so clear, and the pain, everything felt so real, so life like.

I removed my arm from my eyes, blinked a couple of times and that's when I noticed it, my window was wide open.

_Funny, I don't remember leaving it open._

I got out of bed and walked over to window, I poked my head outside and looked at the sky, it was cloudy and grey but some light seamed to leak through and it made the clouds look almost green. I laughed.

_Great, I'm seeing green clouds, I've officially gone insane_

I ducked my head back inside and closed the window, and made my way over to my desk. I sat down on the chair and opened my Laptop. I typed in the password and checked my email. Sure enough there was an email from Zoey.

_Hey Girl,_

_I would ask how your doing but it seems to me like someone is doing great, especially in the boy department, who cares if he's a frikin werewolf, for gods sakes, your not the average teenager either. Okay now for the most important question….What does he look like and does he have any single friends. I'm joking, but seriously, on a scale of one to ten, how hot is he?_

_Anyways, the higher ups are finally putting a stop to the whole lock down thing, me and the gang finally got to go on a stake out yesterday, it was a complete wash out, but on our way back we spotted that blonde chick from the Volturi, we followed her for a bit then she realized we were there and did the funniest thing. She smiled, well it was more of a smirk, then ran off so fast that we weren't able to track her down again. _

_Oh Yeah! The gang says hi and they want to know when your coming back Lay, we know your with your grams and all but your home is here, at the Order. Don't go forgetting that now missy._

_Well, talk to you later_

_Oh and don't worry, your secret is safe with me._

_Peace out_

I smiled and clicked reply and started typing.

_Hey Girl,_

_On a scale of one to ten he's defiantly a ten!_

_And your right about the not caring thing, he's a werewolf and I'm a slayer, anyone who has a problem with that, well they'll deal with it. Lets see, how should I describe him, well he's tall and muscular but not over the top muscular, he's tanned and has actual black hair, not like mine where it likes to pretend it's blue at times. Ummm, what else, he has the most perfect smile and I swear I could get lost in his eyes and I wouldn't care. To sum it all up, he's perfect._

_BTW me and Seth are a couple now, oh Zo, I don't know how to describe it, whenever I'm with him I feel complete, like he's my other half, my prince charming._

_You wont believe it, Aida has a bf, his name is Embry and he's another shape shifter, like Seth._

_Tell everyone I say hi, and that I honestly don't know when ill be back, but don't worry, my home will always be at the order with you guys, and I will never forget that._

_Im glad the higher ups are letting you guys out, but please be careful, I don't want you guys getting hurt because of some stupid ass vampires. _

_STAY SAFE! I mean it!_

_Ttyl bestie_

I clicked the send button and closed my laptop, today me and Aida were spending the day with Emily. I checked the clock, it was 9:45. I put on a pair of black baggy sweat pants and a purple tank top, it was a little chilly out so I put on my favourite white sweater. I brushed my hair and tied it into two pigtails. I put on my purple and white converse and headed to Luke's room.

I knocked on his door and slightly opened it. He was lying on his bed sleeping, he looked so peaceful sleeping so I decided to let him sleep.

_I'm sure grandmother will bring him breakfast later.._

I was worried for Luke but I knew grandmother and Dr. Cullen were doing the best they could, but I was still worried that he might live like this forever. I was about to go down the stairs when I noticed the picture from last night, I took a closer look but couldn't find anything new. I unhooked it from the wall and turned it over, sure enough there was some small writing on the left corner. It was hard to make out but I tried my best.

_In memory of my loving sister Elliana._

Elliana!

The vampire from lat nights dream mentioned that name to, was it a coincidence, there was no date written anywhere. I flipped the picture around and examined it again. Grandma looked like she must have been in her 40's but Elliana looked younger, like she was around her 20's. I defiantly had to ask grandmother about this picture. I placed it back on the wall and headed down the stairs to the kitchen.

Aida was there eating her bowl of cereal but there was no sign of grandmother.

"Hey, is Luke up yet" she asked as she finished up her bowl and started making one for me. I sat on a chair and took a peach from the bowl of fruits on the counter.

"No he's still asleep, where's grandmother?" She handed me the bowl and I started eating.

"She left this morning to go to Billy's, she's really worried about Luke and wanted to ask Billy if he knew anybody in the tribe that could help him, apparently there's nothing Dr. Cullen can do for him" She said as she leaned against the counter.

"Aida" I said trying to suppress the tears that were building up.

"He'll be okay right…Luke I mean" I could hear the crack in my voice as I said his name, she sighted.

"Honestly I don't know, his fevers getting worse Lay, he even started coughing up blood yesterday" I gasped and this time I couldn't hold it in anymore, I crossed my arms over the counter and layed my head down and cried.

_Why is this happening to him, why Luke, of all people, why…_

I felt Aida rubbing circles on my back, she didn't say things like he'll be okay or don't worry, because at this point, we all knew it, he was getting worse…fast, and if we cant do anything to stop him, he would die. My own brother was suffering so much, he probably even wanted to die, to end all this pain. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he knew he wasn't getting better and the only reason he was hanging on was for me and Aida, because we needed him. We needed him so much…

I heard the doorbell ring and knew it must have been Emily, so I wiped away my tears and put away my dishes. I went to the door to greet her, she and Aida were talking about going shopping in Port Angeles.

"Sounds like fun" I said, she turned and smiled at me.

"Great, then its decided, will have a girls day out at Port Angeles, I invited Kim and Leah along so you'll get to know the girls better, I hope you don't mind"

"Sounds great Emily" said Aida as she put her shoes on, I wrote a quick note for grandmother telling where we were, who were with, and when we think will be home. Aida told her about it yesterday but just in case she forgot, I put the note on the counter, picked up my purse, and stepped outside.

"Please get better soon" I whispered as I shut the door and climbed in the backseat with Aida.

We picked up Leah first, she said that she didn't want to go but she got in the front seat anyways, I saw Seth running towards the car so I rolled my window down and laughed.

"Good morning Handsome" I said as I leaned out the window and kissed him on the cheek. I heard laughter coming from Aida and Emily.

"Good morning Beautiful" He said smiling, he had to lean down to peek in the car.

"Where you guys going, can I come?" I giggled, he always sounded so happy.

"Sorry Seth, were going shopping in Port Angeles, you know, like a girls day out" I said, he pouted and that made me laugh even more.

"Fine but when you get back your all mine" He whispered in my ear, I kissed him goodbye and we were on our way to pick up Kim.

(SETH'S POV)

I was sitting on the couch watching wipe out when I saw Emily's car pull up.

"Lee, Emily's parked outside" I yelled up the stairs.

"Ya ya im coming, god I told them they could go without me" She sounded like she didn't want to go but I knew deep inside that she was more then happy to go.

"Where you going" I asked as I leaned against the wall, she rummaged through her bag making sure she had everything.

"Shopping"

"With who"

"Emily, Kim, Aida and Layla" she smirked at me and walked out the door. I stood there standing like an idiot before I ran out the door. Layla saw me coming, I heard her laugh, it sounded like a beautiful melody, as she rolled down the window.

"Good morning Handsome" She said as she leaned out the window and gave me a kiss on the cheek, I smiled at her. Her eyes were so beautiful.

"Good morning Beautiful" I said, I looked inside the car and noticed Aida and Emily, I smiled at them and looked at Layla.

"Where you guys going, can I come?" She giggled and smiled at me, her eyes shinning.

"Sorry Seth, were going shopping in Port Angeles, you know, like a girls day out" I pouted, which only made her giggle more.

"Fine but when you get back your all mine" I whispered into ear, she kissed me once more then they pulled out of the drive way and drove away. I sighted, time for patrol. I ran behind a tree and tied my clothes to my ankle and phased.

_About time you showed up kid - said Paul_

_Sup man - said Quil_

_Hey guys anything new - said Seth_

_Na just running lines - said Quil_

_We were running along the border and the only thing I could think of is Layla. She was so beautiful and sweet, her eyes were the prettiest ive ever seen and her smile always warm and kind. To me, she was always sparkling In her own way…_

_OH SHUT UP ALREADY! - yelled Paul_

_Dude you seriously need a mind filter - said Quil_

_Ya ya, why does everyone keep saying that - mutterd Seth_

_CAUSE ITS TRUE, YOUR ACTING LIKE A LOVE STRUCK IDIOT AND IM TIRED OF IT! - yelled Paul_

_So what! She's my imprint and I don't care what you think Paul - said Seth_

_Ya well I don't need to care about her and I defiantly don't need images of her in my head - said Paul_

_You have to care about her, she's part of the pack now dude - said Quil_

_NO! I don't! There fucking slayers, how can you call them part of the pack!_

_I snarled at him, and then I saw a shimmer then heard Sam's voice_

_Enough! Paul calm down now! It doesn't matter if there slayers, Layla and Aida are Seth and Embry's Imprints, you should be happy for them and care about there safety! Understand!_

_Whatever - muttered Paul_

_I couldn't hear his thoughts anymore so he must of phased._

_Hey Sam, its not your turn for patrol, whets up - said Quil_

_Your right, its not, but Luke's missing and I need to know if any of you guys saw him - said Sam_

_What! What happened? - asked Seth_

_Calm down Seth, we don't know for sure but Linda went to Billy's this morning to see if he knew anybody who could help cure Luke, Billy said he looked bad but showed all the symptoms of transformation, he wanted to speak to him alone so he drove Linda over to your house Seth, to be with your mom, but when he returned, he wasn't there, his room was a mess and the window was wide open. - said Sam_

_All I could think about was Layla and how she would react when she found out._

_You mean Luke's a shape shifter like us, but how dude, that makes no fucking sense - said Quil_

_I know it doesn't, that's why we need to look for him and make sure he's okay, if he goes through the transformation process alone, there's no guarantee he'll make it - said Sam_

_Alright Sam we'll look for him - said Seth_

_I told the others about it and they should be phasing right about now.. - said Sam_

_Just then Embry, Jake, Collin, Brady, and Jared phased._

_Alright guys, spread out, we've got permission from the Cullen's to search their area as well so I want Jake, Seth, Brady and Collin to search there area, the rest of you follow me, where going to get Paul and search ever part of La Push, Howl if you guys find him - Said Sam_

_And with that the 4 of us started running towards Forks, Jake ran up beside me._

_Don't worry Bro, we'll find him and then bring him to Layla and Aida - said Jake_

_I sure hope so man - said Seth_

_What if we never find him, Layla would be heart broken…_

_I pushed myself to run faster and we were soon in Forks, we split up to cover more ground, and all I kept thinking about was how Layla would react when she found out her brother was missing. As if it couldn't get any worse, it started pouring rain. I hope we find Luke in time…_

**Well there you have it, its been awhile since ive done a Seth pov so I hope you guys liked it, this story is starting to get more intense so please review so I know what you guys think about it.**

**Ill post up the nest chapter soon**

**Please Review.**

**Well here you go, theres the second chapter, I hope you like it.**

**If there's anything I need to fix, please tell me, anyways you know what to do…so please read and review.**

**Thank you **


	8. Chapter 8: Chaos and Dumpling?

**Hi Everyone, sorry this one took a little longer to write then I expected but its finally finished, so here you go, Chapter 8. I hope you guys like it, im not sure if im moving to fast so please review and let me know what you guys think about it. **

**A big thank you goes out to Team-Twilight95 who's reviewed each of my chapters, and thank you to everyone who reviewed.**

**Well here's chapter 8**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 8: Chaos and Dumpling?**

**(Layla pov)**

We had a great time in Port Angeles, we went to a lot of cute shops and then ate at this fantastic restaurant. Kim and Emily were really nice, and even Leah cracked a smile once in awhile. We all talked and laughed, I had such a great time with them. I was in such a great mood on the car ride home, that is, until we pulled up to the house.

Emily dropped Leah and Kim off first, so it was only the 3 of us in the car when we pulled up alongside the house. There were Police cars parked on the road and in the driveway, I recognized Billy's truck parked alongside my grandmothers, and our car was parked behind hers.

Police were everyone, the lights in the house were all on and the police kept going in and out of the house. It was chaos.

The 3 of us got out of the car and I spotted grandmother by Billy talking to a police officer, Emily stayed standing by the car while we rushed over to where grandmother was.

"Grandmother, what wrong, is something happening, where's Luke" It all rushed out and I could hear the panic in my voice. She turned to me and I could tell she was crying.

"Thank goodness you two are safe" She said as she pulled us into a hug. She started crying and was escorted into the house by a female officer. I turned to the officer standing in front of us.

"Whats happening?" I asked.

"Im Officer Swan" He said as me and Aida shook his hand.

"Im afraid I have some bad news to tell you, its about your brother" He said, I froze.

"Where is he, is he okay" Said Aida, she was on the verge of crying and I knew I was to.

_Oh God please let him be safe_

"Im afraid I don't know, you see, your brother's missing"

Shock ran through me and I could feel my legs start to give way, tears were streaming down my cheek and I felt sick to my stomach.

_Oh God, this cant be happening, please let this be a dream and im going to wake up and see my brother standing in that doorway alive and healthy, smiling at us._

"Your joking right" I asked hearing my voice crack, I looked at Billy but he shuck his head, this brought on another wave of tears. Officer Swan ushered us into the house and into the kitchen were a map of the area was placed on the table where 3 officers were standing around marking off different areas. My grandmother was there being comforted by Sue while me and Aida stood frozen looking at the map.

"Im sorry but were doing everything we can to find him, we have officers stationed everywhere and we have many units searching the area, but there's no sign of him" I gulped back tears and grabbed Aida's hand.

Emily came into the room and hugged both of us, she stood behind us her hands on both of our shoulders while Officer Swan asked us questions.

"Do you know where your brother might be, maybe at a friends or .." He was cut off by Aida

"Of course not, were knew here and he was sick, really sick, there's no way he could of just vanished" She was turning hysterical. He nodded his head and looked at the map. He muttered something to himself and then left the room. Billy asked Emily to go get Sue, she nodded and left.

_This cant be happening, he was so sick, what if he's out there, scared and alone and getting worse, or maybe he…._

I couldn't bring myself to finish the thought, I was sobbing now, I couldn't stop the tears from spilling out, I couldn't imagine life without Luke, I blamed my father for sending us here, for Luke being sick and for him not being here when we needed him the most. But I knew deep down that if anyone was to blame, it was me. I was the one who caused us to come here, I was the one who left him alone when he was sick, and I was the one who wasn't here for him when he needed his family the most. This was all my fault, a cried and cried, officers past me by but didn't make any attempt to comfort me. I don't blame them, I was the one who caused all this. Aida left the room when Emily returned with Sue, I don't know why I haven't left yet, I guess I just couldn't handle being alone in my room. I pulled myself up onto the Isle and just stared at the red dots on the map, for everyone dot placed, the chance of finding Luke became smaller and smaller.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Billy come back into room followed by Seth.

"Seth!"

I ran into his arms and cried into his chest, he just held me tightly telling me it would all be okay, and that Sam and the guys were out looking for him too. I felt so warm wrapped in his arms, but the pain in my chest was still there. I pulled away slightly when I heard yelling come from out side, it took me awhile to understand what they were saying and when they did I ran outside. There was Luke half walking half being carried by Sam, the rest of the pack was behind him. He had only a pair of tattered shorts on and there were scratches all over him. I put my hand over my mouth when I saw him.

_He's okay, Luke's okay, Sam found him_

I let go of Seth's hand and ran to my brother.

"Luke, Luke" I said as I ran, Sam let go of him and he stood there with his arms open smiling at me.

"Luke" I said as I ran into his arms, he was so warm, but I didn't care, he was safe and here with us. I started crying again

"Im sorry Ley" He said stroking my hair. I pulled away slightly and saw Aida running towards us, she hugged Luke and me and I started crying some more, but this time I was shedding tears of joy. We stood like that for awhile until grandmother came out. We stepped back and I looked at Seth who standing with the rest of the pack, they were all smiling at us. I looked at Sam and mouthed the words Thank you. He nodded then went over to talk with Billy. I looked back over at Luke, the paramedics were with him, asking questions and making sure he was okay. Seth came up behind me and hugged me, I leaned into him and heard him whisper into my ears.

"See, everything turned out fine"

I turned around and looked at him.

"The only thing is, when Sam and the guys found him, he was a wolf"

I gasped but after everything that happened today I didn't come with much shock. I turned to look at Luke and smiled.

"As long as he's safe and here with us, I don't care what he is"

A couple of days later, when grandmother deemed Luke healthy enough to leave the house, we headed over to Emily's. Grandmother didn't know about the whole wolf thing so Luke told her he just went out for a walk then passed out, she was mad at him for awhile but then lightened up and started baking him cookies and getting him whatever he needed.

We were all just hanging out in the kitchen, I was sitting on Seth lap playing with his hair, his hands were around my waist, and I felt so happy. I looked around the room and noticed how easily Luke fit in with them, they were all laughing and poking jokes at each other. I smiled and noticed Aida holding Embry's hand while talking to Kim and Emily. I looked at Seth and saw him gazing at me with a smirk on his face, I kissed him lightly and then looked into his beautiful eyes.

"I told you everything would work out" he said stroking my cheek, I placed my hand over his.

"Yeah, it sure did" I said kissing him on the cheek.

"Aw their so cute" I heard Kim squeal in delight, I starting giggling.

"You know Seth…." I heard Luke say as he walked up to us, Seth placed me on the couch and stood facing Luke.

"I'm glad you're the one who imprinted on her, but if you ever hurt her I will personally hunt you down and beat the living daylights out of you" He said, everyone starting laughing, I just smiled at them both.

"Looks like someone's been warned" joked Embry, Luke smiled and pointed a finger at him.

"That goes for you to Embry, so don't get cocky" Everyone burst out in laughter again, Jake stood up and put an arm around Luke's shoulder.

"Welcome to the family man" said Jake as he jokingly punched Luke in the shoulder.

"Thanks man" said Luke punching him back. Everyone was laughing now, apparently Luke's more stronger then he used to be.

_Oh well_

I thought as I kept laughing at Jakes hurt expression, he then smiled and starting laughing too muttering things like 'we've got a strong one here' and 'beast'.

Later that night, I was sitting on my bed surfing the internet. There was no email from Zoey so I decided log in on msn. Sure enough the whole gang was online.

_Layla: Hey Guys_

_Nicole: LAYLA!_

_Adam: She's alive!…_

_Noel: Long time no see, Dumpling :P_

_Zoey: See guys, I told you she's alright._

_Layla: lol, ya im alright, how are you guys…Dumpling?_

_Nicole: You'll have to excuse Noel, while we were on lock down he decided to become an artist and draw all of us… we all turned out to look like dumplings with legs and hands._

_Noel: Its called abstract..duh_

_Layla: lol, never were one for creative thinking were you Noel?_

_Adam: Or any thinking for that matter_

_Noel: Hey offended friend over here._

_Layla: lol_

_Zoey: So what's new over there in land of the shape shifters._

_Nicole: OMG! The rumour's are true_

_Layla: Yeah Niki there true, but don't worry im fine, I'll let Zo handle the details later, but you'll never believe what happened. Lukes a shape shifter!_

_Zoey: No way!_

_Adam: How the hell is that possible?_

_Noel: Isent that illegal?_

_Nicole: Did he get bit?_

_Zoey: Does your father know?_

_Layla: Slow down guys, yes he's a frikin huge shape shifting wolf but he's still the same Luke we all know and love, and no he didn't get bit, he must have some sort of Quileute blood in him because that's the only other way he could become one. As for my father, no he doesn't know, and we plan on keeping it that way so please don't tell anybody about this chat….phew that was a lot to type_

_Zoey: Don't worry_

_Noel: Your secrets safe with us._

_Adam: Yep_

_Nicole: Our lips are sealed…teehee_

_Noel: So when do you guys plan on coming back ?_

_Layla:…_

_Adam: You are coming back aren't you?_

_Layla: Yeah im coming back, I just don't know when exactly._

_Nicole: You better come back, this place isent the same without you_

_Zoey: Ya, our room looks really empty where you used to be._

_Noel: Yeah and Kyle thinks that since your gone he's king of slaying._

_Layla: Don't worry, ill put Kyle back in his place, but for the meantime ill let you guys deal with that piece of spoiled trash._

_Nicole: lol _

_Layla: I've got to go, its getting late, I better get to bed before my grandmother realizes im not in bed yet._

_Adam: Later Lay_

_Nicole: TTYL_

_Noel: Bye Dumpling :P_

_Zoey: Ill email you later Lay_

_Layla: Okay bye guys_

I signed off and closed my laptop, I got up and placed it back on the desk, and closed the window. I crawled back into bed hoping I wont have another nightmare.

**Finally, I hope you guys liked this chapter, please let me know if im moving to fast or if your confused about anything. I promise more surprise's are on the way along with much more drama.**

**As always, please review.**


	9. Chapter 9: Getting over fears

**Hey Everyone, I'm hoping you guys are enjoying the story so far. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Here's Chapter 9.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 9: Getting over fears…not**

_Blood_

_I was drowning in a sea of blood, the pure blue colour slowly giving way to that awful colour they call red._

_Pain_

_My lungs burned with every second I held my breath, and the pounding in my head served as a constant reminder that I would die in this sea of blood._

_Fear_

_I feared that nobody would find me and my death would go un solved, I feared for my loved ones, and most of all I feared for myself. With no sense of which way's up or down, I closed my eyes and gave into all the pain._

_Death_

_The final scene was played. My scene, and the grand finale, there I was, floating in that sea of blood, I had scratches all over me, but in my hand was a single black rose. It was a gruesome sight, there I was floating in that forsaken sea of blood, with torn limbs floating all around me._

_Then blackness covered everything and I felt this stabbing pain in my chest, like I was suffocating, no, drowning. I saw the face of that blonde vampire and I reached out to her, willing her to help me. She smiled._

"_You've been warned, this is what awaits you in the end"_

I woke up gasping for breath, I was drenched in sweat and my heart was beating wildly out of control.

_That dream, what the hell was that_

I opened the window and let the cold nights air seep into me. That dream was so vivid, so real, I gasped.

_Like the one from last night except instead of showing me other peoples death it showed me my own._

God I must be going insane, there's no way in hell I'm dreaming about these things, its like scenes right from a horror movie, not that I've watched any.

_I need fresh air, it might help me think better._

I grabbed my black sweater from the closet and quietly made my way to the backyard. Its funny actually, I never really understood why people needed to go outside for air but I guess it some how calms you down enough to be able to think properly. At least, that's what it did to me.

I sat on the edge of the deck looking up into the night sky. It was the second night in a row that I had these such vivid nightmares, I could be because of all the stress but I have a feeling there's more to it then that. There's got to be some reason why my mind is suddenly dreaming of stuff that should belong in a horror movie.

I heard the bushes outside the gate move and froze, out came this huge sandy coloured wolf, except he didn't look scary, actually, it looked liked he was smiling at me. Then it clicked, it must be Seth in his wolf form.

I jogged up to the fence, luckily it only came up to around my chest so it didn't bother me much. I reached out my hand to pet his head, his fur was so soft and shinny.

"Your beautiful" I whispered, he did a goofy smile and motioned to the woods, I nodded and watched him go. A couple of seconds later he came out in his cut off's. His chest was shinning in the moonlight.

"Hey beautiful" he said hopping the fence and giving me a hug. He held me in his arms and I felt all the stress of those nightmares slowly begin to fade away.

"What's wrong, shouldn't you be in bed, fast asleep, dreaming of me" He asked, smirking down at me.

"You sound confident, why do you assume I'm dreaming of you" I said saucily.

"Because your all I dream about" He said, looking deep into my eyes. I blushed and looked away into the tree's.

"You didn't answer my question, why are you here in the middle of the night" He asked. I sighed and looked back at him.

"I'm just out here to get some air, I've been having these weird nightmares lately" I felt a cold breeze and cuddled into Seth. He just held me tightly and stroked my hair.

"Do you want to talk about it"

"No, that's alright, I'm probably just stressed out or something" I lied, I couldn't tell him about the vampire, I didn't want to worry him.

"Alright" He said kissing my head.

"How's about this, why don't I come pick you up and you can come cliff diving with me and some of the guys" Cliff Diving! Was he nuts.

"Cliff diving, as in jumping off a ledge and crashing into the cold water where rocks and other pointy things are waiting, I think ill pass on that one thank you very much" He laughed, just then we heard a wolf howl and I knew it must have been one o the guys, Seth hopped back over the fence I stood resting my arms over it.

"Your on patrol aren't you" He nodded sheepishly.

"Ya, I am" I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Then go" I said.

"Alright, but were still on for tomorrow, you don't have to go cliff diving but you are spending the day with me"

"Sure Seth, I would love that" I said smiling up at him. We kissed and then another howl came from the woods, we laughed and I pushed Seth away from the fence.

"Go" I said with determination in my eyes, he only laughed and went behind the tree's to phase. He looked at me one last time before he ran off into the woods. I was smiling as I headed back into the house, remembering to lock the door behind me.

The next morning went by fast, I did my usual morning routine, grabbed some breakfast and explained to grandmother that I would be spending the day with Seth. She smiled and told me to make sure I was home by ten. I nodded and hugged her before I made my way out the door. I didn't see Aida or Luke so I just yelled out a bye from the door and made my way over to Seth's truck. I got in beside him and he smiled.

"Good morning Beautiful" He said while pulling out of the drive way and smiling at me.

"Good morning Handsome" I said leaning in and giving him a kiss on the cheek. He smirked and put his arm around me.

"Did you sleep alright?" He asked.

"Ya I was fine, I only seem to get those nightmares once a night" I said sighing into his chest. He frowned.

"What kind of nightmares are you having, like weird ones that don't make sense or past experiences turned bad kind of nightmares?" We were at Emily's house now, so he parked the car and held my chin up.

"You can tell me anything, you know that right, I will always be here to for you" He said in a soft voice, I smiled and kissed him. He was shocked at first then kissed me back. We pulled apart and I looked up into his eyes.

"Yes, I know, thank you" I said reaching my hand up to ruffle his hair. He smiled and we both got out of the car.

Sure enough there was Sam, Jake, Quil, Embry, Paul, Collin, Brady, and Leah sitting on the steps waiting for us. Seth held my hand in his as we walked up to them.

"Hey guys" I said.

"Finally, we thought you guys would never get here" Said Jake as he got up and pulled Seth into a headlock. I laughed, watching them was always so amusing.

"Have fun you guys" I heard Emily say as she came out side. Everyone bid there goodbyes and we off to the beach. I was walking with Seth, Brady and Collin when I saw Quil turn around and smirk at me.

"What" I asked raising my eyebrows, he just shook his head.

"Perfect clothes to go Cliff Diving Lay" He joked. I wasn't planning on going cliff diving, so I was just wearing jean shorts and a black and blue shirt with the sleeves stopping before my elbow.

"I don't plan on jumping off a cliff and plummeting into some freezing cold lake just get a thrill" I smirked.

"Clearly you have no sense of fun" retorted Paul, I glared at him.

"Oh I know how to have fun alright, I just don't consider jumping off a freakin cliff fun" I muttered. Seth put his arm around me and whispered.

"Don't worry about them, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do" I smiled up at him.

"Thanks Seth"

We finally reached the top of the cliff, I took one look down and realized something.

"Your all officially insane, to go jumping off a cliff this far from the water, you'd have to be insane" Everyone just laughed.

"Nobody gets hurt Lay" Said Jake as reassured me with a smile.

"Ya, because your freakin wolfs, there's no way in hell I would jump off that thing for fun" I said as I made my way back to Seth.

"Whatever, she's obviously to stupid for her own good, and they call you a slayer, you're a pathetic scardy cat that can stake a thousand bloodsuckers yet cant even jump off a small cliff, what a fake" Sneered Paul,

_Ouch that stings_

I heard Seth growl at Paul, everyone was dead quite. I stepped away from Seth and walked up to Paul who was standing the closest to the ledge.

"Your calling me stupid, reality check Paul, have you taken any kind of I.Q test lately?" He muttered a no and I continued.

"That's right, because nobody can measure your intelligence, there's not a scale in the world that goes that low. But I guess your brains are exactly what your name means. Small" Everyone broke out laughing, Jake, Seth and Sam both yelled Burned and that let everyone else into more laughter. I grinned up and Paul, he was staring daggers at me.

"Whatever you say" He said, and with one quick motion he grabbed me and pulled me over my shoulder walking towards the ledge.

"PAUL PUT ME DOWN! I MEAN IT! PAUL PUT ME DOWN!" I was screaming my head off, there was no way I was getting thrown into that lake.

"I'm just helping you get over your fears, isn't that what friends are for" He smirked. I screamed for Seth, I saw Sam yelling at Paul to put me down and I saw Seth running towards me, but he was to slow. With one quick motion Paul held me out over the cliff and dropped me.

My mind was racing and I was so scared. I took one glance down at the water, and closed my eyes. It felt like I was falling forever, and then I hit it. The coldness of the water hit me with a bang and I was soon dragged under, I opened my eyes and forced myself to swim upwards, the coldness of the water seeping into me and making my muscles feel weak. I broke through the surface and gasped for air, a tried to keep floating but a huge wave crashed into me and I was pulled under again, I surfaced again and I saw someone jump from the top of the cliff. It was Sam I tried to yell his name, let him know I was here, but I was dragged under again, my throat was burning and my eyes were getting itchy. I was scared beyond belief. I was getting colder and colder and I felt my muscles stiffen. I frantically looked around for Sam I hadn't seen him pop up yet, was he dragged under too. Just then I felt arms wrap around my waist and drag me towards shore. My vision was blurry, and it didn't feel like Seth, at first I thought it was Paul coming to throw me in again, I tried to get away but he held me tighter.

"Layla, it me, Sam, I've got you"

_Sam!_

I felt relieved and let him carry me to shore, I closed my eyes for a bit hoping that when I opened them my eye sight would be better. It was. But I was still freezing and my muscles ached. I saw Seth running up to me, my throat was still soar so when I called his name it sounded dry and raspy. Seth looked at Sam and he nodded, placing me in his arm.

"She will be fine Seth, just give her some time to rest" He nodded and sat down holding me in his lap.

"Seth" I tried again, this time my voice sounded a little more normal.

"Layla I'm so sorry, I should of noticed he was getting angry, god I swear I'm going to kill him"

"No, its alright, I'm fine, just shaken up, that's all" I said trying to reassure him and myself, I still couldn't believe what happened. I shivered. He sighed.

"You must be freezing, here let me dry off your hair, it might help" He took off his t-shirt and turned me around so I was facing him, he started drying my hair and all I could focus on was his chest, how strong and comforting it looked, I blushed and it was a good thing he was to busy drying my hair to notice. That's when I heard everyone running towards us. That is, everyone but Paul and Sam.

"Lay are you okay" I heard Jake say as knelt down beside us. I nodded. Seth was done trying my hair, I smiled at him as he padded down my hair. I sneezed which made most of the guys laugh, even Seth chuckled.

"Looks like some one caught a cold" said Quil laughing hysterically, was it really that funny. Leah smacked him upside the head and knelt down beside Jake.

"You look a little blue, you should take her back to our house Seth"

"I will, we'll meet you guys back at Emily's. They all nodded and left with a chorus of see you laters and get better Layla. I smiled at them and then Seth helped me up.

"The fastest way to my house is by running" He said.

"Seth I don't have the energy to run…" He only smiled.

"Don't worry you wont have to, ill be the one running, have you ever heard of wolf express" I laughed. Was he serious.

"Are you serious?" I asked, recovering from my laugh attack. He only smirked and went behind a tree. A couple seconds later he came out in wolf form, I just shock my head and smiled.

"All right if you say so" I struggled to get on, and I swear Seth was laughing at me, but once I was safely on he started off into the tree's. I held on tightly to his fur and buried my face in it, the wind wiping past us just made me feel colder, but soon enough we arrived at his house. He went to change and came back out laughing.

"Clearly you've never ridden on a horse before" He smiled at me and took my hand leading me into his house.

"I've had my fair share with horses, and at least there not a huge ball of fur" I said teasing him as he led to his room.

"Hey beneath all that fur is muscle, you know"

"Whatever" I said sticking my tongue out and laughing. He just smiled and threw me an ACDC shirt.

"Its a bit big on me so it should come up to at least your knees" I looked at the shirt and held it up to my body.

"I can always go into Leah's room if you want, I'm sure she has some of her old clothes still" I shook my head.

"No its okay, this is fine" I said. He showed me where the bathroom was and said I was free to take a shower, I nodded and watched him go back into his room before I closed the bathroom door.

I slid out of my wet clothes and got in the shower, letting the hot water take away the coldness on my skin. I got out ten minutes later and noticed Sue must of come home because all that was left of my wet pile of clothes was my undergarments. I put those on then I changed into Seth's shirt. It felt to a couple inches above my knee and the sleeves reached my elbows. I ran my fingers through my hair and took a look in the mirror. Sure I still looked pale, but at least the blueness in my lips went away. I opened the door to the bathroom and knocked on Seth's door, before I walked in.

"The shirt looks great on you, completely matches your hair" I laughed.

"That's a lot to say for someone who isn't wearing a shirt" I teased.

He was sitting on his bed in his usual cut off shorts with no top, he laughed and motioned for me to come sit beside him. I sat down beside him and cuddled into his chest as he placed an arm around me holding me tight.

"I'm used to not wearing a shirt" He said. "Mostly because of the whole body heat and wolf shifting thing" I laughed.

"Ya, mostly" I let his warmth engulf me, and even though it was only 3 in the afternoon, I suddenly felt really tired, and soon drifted off to sleep.

**I hope you guys like that chapter, I plan on letting the Cullen's make an appearance in the next chapter so that's something to be looking forward to. I'm leaving to go to the cottage tomorrow and I wont be back until Sunday so I probably wont have the next chapter up until Wednesday, depending on how long it takes me to write it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially midnightmoon321, please review and let me know your thoughts on this story.**


	10. Chapter 10: A Beautiful New Friendship

**Im so sorry, I didn't expect to be so busy, I hardly got time to sit down and just type, im sorry for the long wait but here's chapter 10, the Cullens have finally made their debut in this story, sorry for the wait…Also another surprise twist…teehee, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please read and review so I know what you guys think of all this so far.**

**P.S - I don't own Twilight, just the OC I made up.**

**Chapter 10: A Beautiful New Friendship**

My eyes fluttered open and were met by the beautiful brown eyes of Seth Clearwater. I smiled. He was leaning on his side stroking my hair.

"Hey" He said softly smiling at me.

"Hey" I said, in a soft voice, I couldn't help the blush that showed on my cheeks. He let out a small laugh and stroked to side of my face. I placed my hand over his and held it to my cheek, feeling the warmth. I sighed and sat up, he wrapped his arms around me and I leaned into his chest. He continued playing with my curls.

" How long have I been asleep?" I asked. I turned so I could see his expression. He was smiling at me.

"Only for about an hour and half, you look cute when your asleep" I raised my eyebrows in a questioning look.

"You watched me sleep?" I asked teasingly. He smirked.

"Well, I was considering going downstairs to watch some t.v but you were more interesting" I rolled my eyes and smiled. He was so cheesy. Just then I heard the door burst open and in piled Quill, Jake, Brady and Collin. I saw Leah walk past the door with a scowl on her face. I noticed that Quil smirked at me and Seth, so I just stuck my tongue out at him, Seth laughed.

"What's up guys" Said Seth as Collin and Brady sat down on the bed. Quil and Jake just leaned against the wall.

"Time to visit the Cullen's" said Jake, he was smiling like an idiot. I looked at Seth, my eye brows raised.

"There the vampire family we told you about at the bonfire" Oh yeah, the veggie vamps.

"Oh right, I remember, the doctor, Carlisle I think his name was, tried to help Luke when he was going through that whole turning process" Seth nodded.

"Yep that's him, Jake's friend Bella married one of them and there daughter Renesmee is Jake's girlfriend/imprint" Said Collin, he had a huge smile on his face and I just laughed as Jake waked him in the back of the head.

"His names Edward, and its about time you meet them Lay" said Jake. I looked up at Seth and he nodded smiling down at me.

"There really nice Lay" I didn't know what to say but apparently Embry did.

"By the way, I didn't know you were an ACDC fan Layla" I blushed remembering that I was wearing Seth's shirt. But there was no way in hell I would let Quil get the better of me.

"Ever since I took a plunge into the water I've been a huge fan of there's" I said sarcastically as I got up and reached for my regular clothes. I smirked at Embry as I pushed past him on my way out to the bathroom. I heard everyone laughing and I smiled in triumphed. Score 1 for me.

15 minutes later I was dressed in my regular clothes and we were heading out the door. I followed Seth to his truck and got in. I noticed Leah looking at us from a window, I was going to wave to her but she was gone.

"Hey Seth" I asked as he started the engine and followed Jake out onto the street.

"Why isn't Leah coming?" He looked straight ahead when he answered.

"Let's just say Leah doesn't like the Cullens very much, especially Bella, that's why she's so bitter whenever there brought up in conversations. But then again Leah's always bitter, even when she doesn't mean to be" I nodded.

_Ever since Emily told me about the whole Sam thing, I've been meaning to talk to Leah, I don't think she likes me very much, especially since im her little brothers imprint. But I bet the reason why she's still bitter is because she's still secretly hurting, piling up all those emotions, no wonder she's the way she is…_

My thoughts were interrupted when Seth pulled up to a gorgeous house in the middle of the forest. It had huge windows that overlooked the trees, and it didn't look like the type of house you would find out here.

"This is where they live?" I asked Seth as he took my hand. He smiled at me and we followed Jake up the stairs. Collin, Brady and Embry stood behind us. I got the feeling Embry wasn't to pleased with being here. The front door opened revealing a very happy looking girl with beautiful brown curly hair.

"Well its about time you got here Jake" She said stepping aside.

"Sorry about that Nessie" Said Jake

_So this must be Renesmee, Jakes girlfriend, she looks about my age._

Renesmee turned to me and smiled as she stuck out her hand.

"Im Renesmee" she said happily. I smiled at her and shook her hand.

"Im Layla, it's nice to meet you" She dropped my hand quickly, she looked kind of scared but stepped aside to let us in.

_Was it something I did…?_

I followed Seth into the house and was amazed. There house looked like it belonged in a décor magazine. There was a huge t.v screen with gaming consoles hooked up, comfortable looking couches surrounded it, and beautiful paintings hanging on the walls. I saw a beautiful looking grand piano off to the side of the room and resisted the urge to run my fingers across its keys. It was a perfect home.

"Welcome to our home Layla" Said Carlisle as he and another woman came up to greet us.

"Im Esme, it's nice to have finally met you Layla" She said as she stuck out her hand, I was a bit scared that she might have the same reaction as Renesmee did but I shuck her hand anyways, luckily nothing happen.

"Its nice to meet you too Esme, you have a wonderful home" I said. She smiled and I saw a girl with brown wavy hair and a man with golden hair walk up to us.

"Hi im Bella and this is my husband Edward, you've seem to already have met our daughter Renesmee"

_Oh right, Seth explained how she was turned into a vampire when she was giving birth._

They stuck out their hand and I tensely shook them, Edward looked kind of confused when he shuck my hand so I was starting to worry if im doing something wrong.

A buff man and blonde introduced themselves. The buff one was Emmett and the girl beside him who looked pissed off was Rosalie. I smiled at them and then was hugged by a girl who looked like a pixie.

"Oh its so nice to finally meet you Layla, I've seen so much about you" She said as she pulled away from me and smiled.

_What does she mean 'seen so much about me'_

"This is Jasper" She said motioning to man behind her. He stood there looking at me intently.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Layla Marcello" he said.

"Yeah you too" I said some what confused

_Did these people already know everything about me?_

Alice giggled and poked him in the stomach.

"No need to be so formal Jazz, she's practically part of the family" I smiled a bit, Seth squeezed my hand and lead me to the sofa.

We all sat down and Esme served us some tea, Emmett and Jasper challenged Seth and Quil to COD. They were sitting on the floor playing and it looked like Emmett was about to loose.

"He will, he sucks at this game" I jumped a bit when I heard Edward. I turned around and raised an eyebrow at him in confusion. The guys stopped playing there game and turned to face me. Alice sat down beside me and took my hand.

"There's one tiny detail we haven't told you about yet" She said looking at Edward then back at me.

"You see Edward here can read minds, Renesmee can show others her thoughts and penetrate shields, Bella can put up a mental shield, I can read minds and Jasper can control emotions" Everyone was looking at me I just smiled and said that was cool.

Everything went back to normal after, Emmett and the guys resumed their game except Jasper didn't join them this time, Seth wanted to stay by my side but I told him it was okay for him to play so he kissed me on the cheek and joined the guys. Rosalie was standing with Alice and Bella, Edward was talking with Carlisle and Esme, and Jake and Renesme were sitting on the couch talking. Jasper came and sat down beside me, I looked at him and smiled a bit but he just stared at me so I decided to make small talk.

"You can control emotions, that's cool" I said smiling ever more slightly. He only nodded.

"You've been having nightmares lately" I was dumbstruck, how did he know that.

"I thought Edward was the only one who can read minds" I said.

"He is, I didn't read your mind, I felt it through your emotions, that's how I can tell, you seem really frightened by them" He said looking at me intensively, I gulped a bit.

"Okay, so I am having nightmares, what does that got to do with anything"

He smirked, if that was even possible for him.

"In your nightmare, im guessing there's a vampire, that's why you seemed agitated when you entered this house"

_Wow_

I had been a little agitated, I guess it will take me some time to get used to everyone.

"Wow, your not half bad vampire" We both smiled and then he left and Renesmee took his place.

_Uh Oh…._

Her reaction to our handshake earlier wasn't the best so I was a bit confused when she sat down smiling at me.

"Umm.. Hi" I said awkwardly fidgeting with my fingers.

"Sorry about before, it's just I've never met a vampire slayer" She said looking at me apologetically.

"Hey that's alright, if it counts, I was a bit agitated stepping into a house full of vampires, if it wasn't for Seth I would probably be bouncing off walls right now" We laughed and she looked somewhat relieved.

"You and Seth look good together" She said suddenly. I looked at her then at Seth, who was still playing video games, Embry was pissed cause he was beating him. I smiled to myself.

"You think?" I asked, I glanced at her and she nodded smiling at me.

"I can tell by the way you both look at each other, with such love and adoration, being an imprint might as well be the best way to fall in love" She said and I could tell she was looking at Jake.

"I guess I could say you and Jake look at each other the same way" She blushed a bit and smiled. Suddenly the guys game ended and Seth came to join me. Renesmee smiled.

"I think this is a start to a beautiful friendship, don't you" She asked holding out her hand.

"Why, I think it is" I said shaking her hand. We both giggled and then she left, making her way over to Jake. He embraced her with a smile and I wonder if me and Seth looked like that to other people. I felt him stroke my hair and I turned around to face him.

"What was that all about?" He asked. I beamed up at him.

"Oh nothing, you never told me Renesmee was so nice" He laughed.

"Well I guess It slipped my mind" He said smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and he laughed.

"Are you ready to go home?" He asked. I nodded and we made our way to the door.

We thanked the Cullens for there wonderful hospitality, and then we were on our way. Seth dropped me off at grandmothers kissing my hand and saying good night. I practically skipped into the house. All the lights were on and laughter was erupting from the dinning room.

_Funny, I don't remember Grandmother saying we would have guests over, I hope she's not mad that im late._

"Grandma" I called slipping off my shoes.

"Were in the dinning room honey, come quick, there's some one here to see you" She called back.

_Some one here to see me…?_

I walked through the kitchen and into the dinning room. Grandma was seated at the head of the table and Luke and Aida were on her left, but sitting right in front of Luke was…

I gasped.

**Cliff hanger….teehee I hope you guys enjoyed it. Again, im so sorry it took so long, but please review so I know what you guys think off all this so far. I promise the next chapter will be up sooner.**

**Peace. **


	11. Chapter 11: Trouble In Paradise

**Well, last chapter was ended in a cliff hanger, im not sure if you guys liked that so please let me know your opinion on it for future references. Anyways, I would really like to hear your thoughts on the story so far, so it would really mean a lot to me if people started to review a little bit more.**

**Chapter 11: Trouble in Paradise**

"ZO!" I yelled as I ran over and gave her a hug.

"I cant believe you're here" I said happily, a huge grin was plastered on my face, she hasn't changed since the last time I've seen her . Her straight blonde hair was pulled back in its usual ponytail, and she still even had the red highlights in her hair. Her brown eyes were shinning.

" Wow, what was in your bowl of cereal this morning?, a bunch of hyperactive cornflakes?" She asked teasingly. Aida and Luke burst out in laughter, even my grandmother cracked a smile. She headed into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"Ha Ha very funny Zo, I didn't know being overjoyed to see your best friend was a crime" I retorted smugly.

"Yep, it was just passed" She cleared her throat and made an ahem sound. "Under sub section 3 paragraph 2, it clearly states that the act of excitement is prohibited among people who are under the age of 45, there for, breaking this law requires severe punishment." She said in her matter of fact voice. I burst out laughing clutching my stomach.

"Zo. That's. The. Funniest. Thing. I've. Ever. Heard" I said trying to catch my breath. She only smiled in triumphed. God I missed her wacky jokes and her nutty personality.

"Well, it seems being old finally has some advantages" My grandmother said as she walked into the room with a platter of Nachos and a jug of Pink Lemonade, me and Zoey's favourite drink. We smiled at my grandmother and I sat down in my seat beside Zoey.

"Now, I don't usually condone meals that have little to nun nutrition but today's an exception" . She said smiling at me and Zoey.

The Meal was delicious, I cant remember when the last I ate nachos was. But eating them here with my family and my best friend, it felt like I was in paradise.

"You know, there is some nutrition in this grandmother" Luke said holding up the last Nacho covered in cheese and examining it.

"Oh really, care to enlighten us then Lucian" My grandma said smiling.

"Well there's the chip it self, which is made from a potato, which is a vegetable" I laughed, Zoey just shook her head smiling, but my grandmother seemed amused by all this. Luke smiled and kept going.

"And then there's the cheese, which is a dairy product". I rolled my eyes but Luke just smirked.

"Don't forget the Tomatoes and Olives" Said Aida.

"I was getting to that thank you very much" he said. "As Aida just proved, there are slices of Tomato's and Olives in here, and they are both vegetables which proves that this meal contains vegetable and dairy products, making it a fine healthy meal that should be enjoyed at least twice a week" He said smiling at my grandmother. She shook her head.

"You've proved your point Lucian, I'm sure were all glad to know that you've learned your vegetables" Everyone bust out into laughter, who knew my grandmother could be so funny. When that laughter died downed Zoey spoke up.

"Alright smart one, here's a riddle for you" She said sarcastically.

"What do you call cheese that isn't yours" She asked innocently. Luke smirked.

"Nice try Zo, that's and old one" He said, Zoey just smirked and grabbed the chip that was in his hand and plopped it into her mouth.

"Ya, it might be old but it works every time" She said with an evil grin on her face. Everyone bust into laughter, the expression on Luke's face was priceless.

"Nice one Zo" I said as we high fived. Luke was glaring at us but a smile was twitching at the ends of his lips. Zoey 1, Luke 0.

As and extra special treat Grandmother decided to take us all out for ice cream. So when all the cheers subsides we all put on our shoes and climbed into grandmothers car. Luke was up front with grandma, and we Aida and Zoey were at the back. I was stuck in the middle but since we were getting ice cream I decided to keep my mouth shut. We drove up to a cute little ice cream shop and pilled out of the car.

Inside we told the woman behind the counter our orders and me and Zoey went to scope out a table leaving Aida and Luke behind to help grandma. We spotted a booth near the window and made our way over to it. We sat down facing each other and I smiled.

"It's so great to have you here" I said smiling, she nodded.

"I'm sorry the gang couldn't all come, they wanted to but your dad told us that only one person was aloud to visit because of the safety issue's" She said, air quoting 'safety issues'. I rolled my eyes.

"Typical dad, your to obtuse to let anyone visit us" I said looking out the window. Even though it was like 9 o'clock at night, were still getting ice cream. I turned back to look at Zoey, she had a look of concern on her face so I just smiled.

"But that's okay, I'm sure ill see them again some day, besides, at least you're here, there's so much I have to tell you" I said, she smiled and nodded.

"Me too, you wouldn't believe the crap that's happening" She said.

"Well catch up time will have to wait, for now lets enjoy our ice cream" Said my grandmother as she put a tray down in the centre of the table. Luke sat beside me and Aida sat beside Zoey. Grandmother pulled out a chair and sat at the head of the table. She handed out our ice creams. Me and Zo both ordered a medium Triple Chocolate Fudge Brownie Sundae with sprinkles on top.

We were all enjoying our ice cream when grandmother cleared her throat to speak.

"Zoey, sweetheart, how long do you plan on staying with us" She asked. I never thought about that, for some reason I thought that Zoey would be here to stay but obviously that's not reasonable. Zoey was a great slayer and I'm sure when everything cleared up at the order, they would need her back. I looked to her, waiting for her answer. She seemed to take a moment to actually think about it.

"Umm I'm not too sure Miss. Marcello, I guess it depends on when they call for me, but for right now, I plan on staying as long as I can, if that's alright with you" She said with a smile. My grandmother nodded.

"Of course sweetheart, your welcome to stay as long as you want, but please, call me Linda" Zoey nodded and we continued to eat our ice cream.

When we all finished our ice cream we pilled back into the car and headed back home. We passed by La Push and Zoey rolled down her window.

"I hope you plan on taking me there tomorrow, Lay" She said as she inhaled the cool night ocean breeze. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Of course, how could I not" I said sarcastically. She poked my in my stomach and we both giggled. It felt so good to just relax and have a good time with my best friend. Nobody knew me better then she did, not even Seth. Seth. I'll have to introduce Zo to Seth some, she'll probably tease about it for the rest of my life but for some reason I really wanted her to meet him. We pulled up to the house and we all got out of the car.

"Grandma, is Zoey staying in my room" I asked as we walked into the house.

"Well, if that's what she wishes, then that's fine with me" She said. I looked like she was considering it but smiled and nodded her head, I just rolled my eyes and hooked my arm through hers and lead her up the stairs.

"goodnight grandmother" I called.

"Good night honey, don't stay up to late now" She said, we smiled and I lead her into my room. She gasped, looking around the room. She jumped onto the bed and I laughed plopping down next to her. We lay on our backs looking at the ceiling.

"God, this room is so amazing" She said. I giggled.

"Ya, its pretty awesome, my grandmother designed it, in fact you basically decorated the whole house" I said.

"Seriously" She asked turning her head to face me.

"Yep" I said popping the p. She smiled. Just then my brother burst through the door carrying 2 of her suitcases. We sat down crossed legged on the bed to make room for my sister. My brother placed the suitcases down beside the closet and let out a sigh.

"There's 2 more where that came from Puppy boy" Teased Zo, Luke just huffed and went to get the rest.

"There's even a carryon" We heard Luke say, we giggled.

"I thought airplanes have a limit of how much bag's you can bring" Said Aida looking puzzled. Zo just smiled.

"They do, but when your flying private style via the order, you can bring your whole closet for all they care" She said. We all burst out laughing just as soon as Luke finished placing her bags near the door. He leaned against the wall and glared at Zoey.

"I thought you were only visiting, not moving in" He said smirking. Zoey just smiled.

"Oh Lukeykins no need to pout, I tried to pack light" She said as if she was talking to a baby. That brought on a whole new load of laughter. Luke grunted and I heard him mutter 'light, as if', which only made me laugh even harder.

"Ah Lukeykins, I like it" Said Aida smirking at Luke. Times like this really made me forget about all the crap that's going on.

"So, How's everyone at the Order?" asked Aida. We had calmed down from our laugh attack earlier and were all sitting on my bed, telling stories and just joking around. Even Luke got over the whole Lukeykins thing and joined us.

"Bad"

I was expecting 'good' or a 'great' but Bad, really?. I was starting to get scared, what was happening over there. Zoey continued.

"Truthfully, after the whole lock down crap, everyone's paranoid, and just yesterday another slayer was killed off the streets of Manhattan. Plain and simple, nobody saw who did it, but it was all over the news. The higher up's are going insane trying to cover it up, but either way they spin it, it's still coming back and biting them in the but. Plus Belinda been having these weird visions lately" She said.

_Uh Oh_ I thought. This cant be good.

"What was it about" Aida said, Zoey looked down, she tensed up and just then I knew she was scared to tell us. I took her hand.

"Zo, what happened" She looked at me then at everyone.

"A hell on earth" She said quietly, I waited a bit and she continued.

"We were at war with the Volturi, and so many people were dying, the ground was stained red with blood…" She trailed off.

_A war!_

My mind was screaming. If we went into war with the Volturi, people everywhere would die and the world we knew it would be the same. I thought back to all my dreams, would the order be destroyed, would I die fighting or….

"Where is that war happening Zoey, at the Order or…" Said Luke gently. Zoey shook her head.

"_here"_ she whispered softly. What? Did she say here. I must of heard her wrong. As if reading my mind she cleared her throat and looked at us. Her face as serious as can be.

"Here, Belinda said she saw it all happening here, that's why they sent me here, to warn you guys. They also say they are sending some slayers for back up just in case anything happened before everyone else could get here" She said her voice strong and hard but I knew she was scared on the inside, and frankly, so was I.

It was 11 o'clock and me and Zo were laying under the blankets looking up at the ceiling. A war was coming here, and that meant many people were going to die. I felt scared and uneasy.

"Lay" Zoey said softly as she stared at the ceiling.

"hmm" I said. Perfect response right. But I was to scared and tired to say anything else.

"Are you scared?" She asked, I assumed she was talking about what the War.

"I don't know, it's scary thinking that a war could break out, but the future is something that is always changing, who knows, maybe Belinda's vision wont come true after all" I said softly. I knew she wasn't buying it. Belinda's visions always come true, everyone knew that. It makes sense actually, Volturi killing us because we hunt down their kind. It would eventually lead into a war so I guess this was all inevitable.

"How do you it?" Zoey said as she turned her head to face me. I gave her a questioning look so she continued.

"I mean, how do you handle it all, I've seen you fight Lay, always knowing where and when to strike, never having a second thought. Never letting anyone bring you down, it all come so natural to you….and then there's me. I'm always falling behind, just the other day I was on recon with Kyle, I messed up bad and head the wind knocked out of me. I screwed up and if it wasn't for Kyle the vamp would of gotten away. He yelled at me for making such a bug mistake like that all I'm thinking is god, what if he wasn't there, I could of died because of my screw up…"

She trailed off and I was at a loss of words, I've never seen her like this. And it just made me want to take out Kyle for making her doubt herself like this. I sighed.

"Zo, I'm not as perfect as you think, and who cares what Kyle says, he some dumb ass who gets on by bullying others so they feel weaker then him. Zo, I've seen you fight, and trust me, you can kick some major vamp butt, so don't let anyone tell you otherwise" She smiled.

"You know what, your right, I can kick ass, in fact, the next time I see that Kyle I'm going to make him regret he was ever born" I smiled to myself.

"Now, that's more like the Zoey I know" I said. Her expression softened and she smiled.

"Thanks Lay, you're the best"

"our welcome, now go to sleep, we have a long day of fun in the sun tomorrow" I said trying to stifle a yawn.

"Alright, good night Lay"

"Good night Zo"

And with that my eye's closed and I felt myself starting to slip away into sleep land.

**Well there's chapter 11, I hoped you guys liked it. I would really appreciate more reviews telling me what you guys think of the story and if there's anything your confused about or if you have any suggestions or anything. Please review.**

**Ill try to update sooner since the next chapter is already half way done.**

**Thanks again.**


	12. Chapter 12: Beach Day

**Okay so I'm not sure if I'm doing alright in the romance part of the story so if you have any opinions on it, please let me know for future references. Anyways, I would really like to hear your thoughts on the story so far, so it would really mean a lot to me if people started to review a little bit more. It would also help me update sooner because the reviews you guys send in help motivate me a lot. **

**Anyways, Enjoy.**

**Chapter 12: **

"_Lay lee… Let's play hide and see…pretty please….lay lee" Begged Zoey._

"_Okay…you go and hide while I count" I said._

"_Yay" She cheered as she happily skipped away. I smiled and turned around to count to ten._

"_Ready or not… here I come Zozo" I cheered as I ran through the cheers. I looked around every bush and up every tree._

"_Geez… Zozo…where could you be…" I muttered, pouting and stopping my foot. I heard a rustle and a snicker come from the tree above me. I looked up smiling._

"_Haha..I caught you, Zozo…" I trailed off and my mouth opened up and a wailing scream pierced through. Zoey was up in the tree. But she wasn't alone. Behind her was a blonde vampire and in his arms was my best friend covered in her own blood._

"_Lay lee" She whispered before her eyes fluttered shut and her body went limp._

"_NNNNOOOOO!" _

"Layla …Layla …Layla!" I shot up in bed and smacked right into somebody.

"Ouch…geez Layla, what's wrong with you?" I looked over at Zoey and realized it was just a twisted dream.

"Sorry, bad dream" I muttered as she shook her head and laid back down.

"Honestly, it's only 2 in the morning" She muttered as she rolled over to the other side. I sighed and fell back on my pillow.

This nightmare was different. It actually started out as a real memory. We were 6 at the time, and it was our last summer together. We were playing in the woods by the order. We played hide and go seek. As usual, I counted and she went to hide. I looked everywhere and was beginning to get frustrated, but then I heard a snicker come from the tree above me. And that's when the dream became a nightmare. Instead of her jumping down and us giggling it showed her dying in the arms of some blonde vampire.

I rolled onto the other side and closed my eyes. The blonde vampire wasn't that different from the other one, other then the fact that the other one was a girl and this one was a male, the similarities were amazing. They both had that golden blonde hair look and the bloodlust in there eyes were unmistakable. Although the boy was taller then the girl, they both had this look to them.

_He must be part of the Volturi as well._

Figures, it seems the only vampire's that appear in my dreams are those cruel bastards in the Volturi. If you really think about it, were doing them a favour, I mean, were taking all the vampire scum's off the streets and away from people who could patentionally leak out their secret to the world. But no. They have to go cause trouble and even stoop so low as to kill some of our own people. Pathetic. It's as if there asking for a beating. Jerks.

**Seth's pov**

_Yo Sam what's up? - said Embry_

_Trouble - said Sam_

_Is it another leech - said Jake_

_Ya, smell's like it. I'm tracking it now so get over here soon - said Sam_

_Alright were on our way - said Quil_

_Quil, Embry, Jake and I met up with Sam and continued following the scent. I always loved being in wolf form, it made me feel free and powerful, and running in wolf form was like icing on a cake. My thoughts shifted to Layla. She was the icing on my cake. Her smile alone was enough to make my day, but she hasn't seemed herself lately. I wonder what's wrong.._

_Maybe she found some one to replace you - said Quil_

_QUIL! - said Jake_

_Don't listen to Quil dude, it's probably just her time of month or something - said Embry_

_Guys stop fooling around, the scents getting stronger so she must be around here somewhere - said Sam_

_We followed Sam and brook through a patch of trees into a clearing. My heart stopped, ahead of us was Layla's grandmother's house and a vampire was sitting in a tree right outside her window._

_SAM! We have to do something, that Layla's house - said Seth_

_Relax dude, it that's same vamp from the meadow - said Quil_

_What the hell does that got to do with anything! - said Seth_

_Why is she just sitting there - said Embry_

_I swear if she touches Layla im going to rip her to pieces- said Seth_

_Enough! Calm down Seth im sure Layla's fine, beside the vampire seems like she's observing something - said Sam_

_With her eyes closed - said Quil_

_I still don't like it - said Seth_

_Just then the vampire's eyes shot open and she looked directly at us. She looked surprised and took off into the trees._

_Quil call for the rest of the pack, everyone else, after her, don't let her escape - said Sam_

_I didn't need to be told, I was already running after her, the adrenaline of a chase kicking in and making me run faster. We cornered her against a cliff but she jumped off. It didn't surprise me though, it seems vampires are getting more predictable lately._

_I was still a little agitated when the rest of the pack showed up so Sam allowed me to go check on Layla. And that's why I'm sitting out side her window like a creeper wolf. Oh well, and imprints got to do what an imprints got to do. I listened for anything that might give way any sign of trouble but everything seemed okay. Satisfied I went back into the forest to rejoin the pack. Thoughts of Layla still crowded my head but she has Luke with her, so if anything happened he would protect her. That's what brothers do right. And then that got me thinking._

_Hey Sam when are you going to put Luke on patrol?_

**Layla pov**

"Lay wake up"

I faintly heard Zoey talking to me but her words were all jumbled together. I was so out of it, but then I felt something smack into me and I shot up wide awake.

"What the.." I mumbled as I pushed the pillow off of me.

"God, talk about waking the dead" Said Zoey laughing as she went over to one of her suit cases and picked out some clothes.

"Hey are we going to the beach after breakfast" She asked. I rubbed my eyes and got out of bed.

"Ya sure, but bring a sweater, just in case" I said as I joined her. She nodded and I went to pick out my own clothes.

"Hey, about last night, are you alright" She asked as she glanced sideways at me.

"Ya I'm fine, sorry for scaring you like that, it was just a nightmare" I said smiling.

"You can tell me about it if you want"

I felt bad, but I couldn't tell her, not yet, I wanted to understand it all first. I picked out a pair of jean shorts and a white sweater that I could wear over my Aqua blue bikini. Zoey picked out a cute multicolour wrap that went nicely with her white bikini. By the time breakfast was ready we were all dressed and ready to go.

"Are you girls going down to the beach today" asked my grandmother as me and zo took our seats at the Ile.

"Ya while the weather's nice" I said, Aida took a seat beside Zo and Luke came over and ruffled my hair.

"Mind if we come with" I looked at Zo and she smiled.

"Sure"

We were making our way down to the beach when an old black truck pulled up. Two teenagers who looked like they were somewhat drunk were sitting inside.

"Hey there girlies, why don't you hop in and we can have some fun" Said the blonde one that was in the drivers seat.

"No thanks, we have better things to do then hang around slime bags like you" Zoey said innocently but with a smirk.

"Why don't you reconsider, you 3 have hot bodies, why don't we see how hot they can really get " Said the brown hair one, he was eyeing us up and down. Luke walked forward and it's as if they just noticed him cause there expressions changed dramatically.

"And why don't you two sums leave us alone before I break you like a twig" I never knew Luke had such and evil voice hiding inside him. I tried my best not to laugh. The guys grunted and drove off.

"What dicks, as if they could pick up any girls that way" huffed Aida as she stalked ahead of. I looked at Zo and just shrugged.

_I wonder what interesting things await us_

We arrived at the beach and with the sun partly out, it seemed like it would be a nice day to go for a swim. I looked at Zo and her facial expression was priceless. It looked like a cross between "what the hell" and "I don't believe you". I cracked up in hysterical laughter which caused everyone to turn around and look at me like I'm some freak.

"What's so funny" Asked Zo. I tried to hold back my laughter as best as I could.

"You" I said, finally composing myself enough to give a some what descent response.

"Well I'm glad you find me so amusing, " She said sarcastically. I grunted at the nickname Noel gave me.

"I'm sorry, it was just your facial expression" She rolled her eyes and I smiled. Luke and Aida walked up behind us.

"Well what do you think of our wonderful little beach Zoey" Luke said.

"I wouldn't call it wonderful… but its pretty nice"

"Its not California Zo" I warned.

"I know, and I'm glad, I hate crowded beaches" She said smiling. "Now come on lets go in" She said grabbing my wrist and running towards the water.

We both shrieked when the cold water rushed around us, we were only knee deep and were taking it slow.

"You never told me the water would be so frikin cold, I would of kept my shorts and sweater on if I knew it would be like this" She said rubbing her arms. I just laughed.

"The only time I went into this water was when I jumped off a cliff, and besides its not that cold and the suns even out, and would you really want to walk home in soaking wet clothes" I asked.

"No I guess not.." she mumbled so I grabbed her hand and we went further in.

"Wait a minute! You jumped off a cliff, when?" She asked. We were treading water and I spotted Aida and Luke removing there t shirts to join us. I turned back around to face Zo.

"Ssshh not so loud will you, I didn't jump in, I got pushed in" Her mouth dropped.

"By who!"

"This jerk named Paul, he's part of the pack Seth's in" She nodded and if we were in one of those olden movies she would be stroking her chin.

"Hmm…so when do I get to meet this Seth you so fondly talk about" She asked with one eye brow raised. I splashed her with water.

"When the times right" I mocked, and she had that evil look in her eye, the one that tells you to get the hell away from her. I quickly swam back to shore and we started splashing each other with water. Aida and Luke joined in and it soon became a full out water war. It was a blast.

20 minutes later, we were all sitting on our towels, drying off. We talked about a lot of stuff, some random and some not so random, eventually the whole vampire war subject made its debut.

"Do you guys think there will really be a war?" Asked Zo. I put my hands out behind and leaned back.

"I don't know" Luke answered.

"There's no way of telling for sure, when it happens it happens" Said Aida.

"Ya but that's the part that I hate, I wish there was something we could do to prevent this all from happening" I said.

I hated killing, and I most defiantly hated war. Which I know sounds weird since I'm a vampire slayer, but when I'm killing those vampire scum that harm too many humans to count, I feel like I'm doing the world a favour, like I'm taking away some of the awfulness that plagues the world. But when I have to kill a vampire or person that hasn't done anything wrong, I feel like a cold murder, like I'm one of those awful things.

"We all wish we could do something Lay" Luke said ruffling my hair. I waved his hands away and flatted out the top of my hair.

"Ya I know" I said.

Just then we heard are names being called and when we turned around to see who was calling us, we saw the whole whole pack, coming towards us. We stood up and I whispered to Zo that they were the wolf pack I mentioned in our emails. That brought a complete smile to her face.

"Hey Man" Said Jake as he and Luke did there guy hand shake. I smiled at Seth and went to go give him a hug. He held me tightly and kissed the top of my head.

"I missed you" hi whispered and I glanced up into his eyes and smiled but was distracted when I heard a whistle coming from Quil.

"Nice bathing suit Lay" He smirked and I blushed and put on my sweater. I saw Seth glare at him and Jake whacked him up side the head. I smiled and motioned for Zoey to come closer.

"Zo, this is Seth, his sister Leah, Jake, Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul, Sam, Brady and Collin" She smiled and waved at everyone.

"Guys this is my best friend Zoey" A chorus of hello's were said.

"Great, another one of them, that's just what we needed" Paul muttered and I stared daggers at him. Zoey surprised me by stepping forward and standing right in front of Paul.

"Why don't you put a condom on your head, cause if your going to act like a dick, you might as well look like one" She said smirking up at him. All the guys yelled burn at the same time.

"She's right about that one Paul" said Leah. He suddenly got a lot angrier, and an angry Paul is not what we needed right now.

"Paul" Sam warned.

"And another thing, if you think you can just throw my best friend off a cliff, then your greatly mistaken, because I'm here and I'm not afraid to kick your ass from here to Canada. Mutt" She scowled.

"YOU THREW MY SISTER OFF A FUCKING CLIFF!" Yelled Luke.

And this is where all hell breaks loose. Not what I imagined when I thought of introducing Zo to the pack.

**Well there you have it, I'm sorry it took so long to update, I was busy with a school thing, but now I'm free and I promise ill update sooner. Please review so I know what you think of the story, and thanks to everyone who has, I love reading your reviews so please keep them up. Who knows, maybe if I get more reviews ill update faster….**


	13. Chapter 13: Has Hell Frozen Over?

**Hello everyone, well here's chapter 13, as promised it was up sooner, thank you to that one person who reviewed. I would really appreciate it if more people told me what they thought of the story. **

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 13: Has Hell Frozen Over?**

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Yelled Luke as he pushed Paul back. I rolled my eyes. I could tell Aida was boiling with rage but trying her best to hold it in, Embry was soon by her side rubbing circles on her back in an attempt to calm her.

"Woops, I'm guessing they didn't know about that one" Zo whispered into my ear.

"you've got that right" I muttered.

"I SAID I WAS DAMM SORRY" Yelled Paul pushing Luke.

Great, way to make a scene in front of my best friend. I felt Seth take my hand, I squeezed it and smiled up at him. I noticed everyone started backing away from Paul and Luke, except Sam.

"EASY NOW" said Sam placing a hand on Paul's shoulder, he shook it off violently.

"What's the deal with Paul's anger issue's?" Zo asked quietly. Paul's head snapped towards her, I forgot shape shifters had excellent hearing. Pure rage shown in his eyes and Zo took a small step back. He smirked. I held onto Zoeys hand tightly and glared at Paul.

"What's the matter, Not so tough any more are you" He sneered.

"Leave her alone Paul" Said Collin.

"Yeah, she's got nothing to do with this" said Brady.

"Shut it you two, I don't give a dam whether or not she's involved with us, nobody gets away with insulting me, isn't that right. Layla" I felt Seth's hand tighten at the mention of the cliff incident and I heard a low growl come from him. Paul smirked.

"Well aren't you the big bad wolf" Said Zoey, she let go of my hand and stood tall facing Paul.

"You know what I do to guys like you" She smirked. "I shoot a silver bullet right through their heart" Paul growled and started to shake.

I didn't like the direction this conversation was headed in, but once you set off Zoeys inner ticking time bomb of harsh insults there's no going back. I just hoped Paul wouldn't rip off his clothes and phase into his wolf form. An angry wolf was the last thing we needed.

"DON'T MESS WITH ME KID, OR ILL RIP YOU INTO SHREADS" Paul snarled. I knew if I didn't get Zoey out of there soon he would phase and attack her. I tried to pull her back but she stood firmly in place.

"I'd like to see you try. MUT!" She said bitterly glaring at Paul. His shaking became worse and I was soon aware of Sam and Jake yelling at him, trying to Push him back. That does it. I yanked Zoey back towards me, Luke and Seth were soon standing in front of us. I heard a thud and knew Paul must of phased.

"Holy shit, he's huge" I heard Zo say.

"That's what she said" Said Collin as him and Brady stood on either side of Zoey and me.

"Shit, I'm sorry Lay, I didn't mean to take it that far, it just slipped out" she said apologetically.

"Its alright Zo, Paul just has a temper"

"Yeah, and beside, he needs to hear those things from time to time" Said Brady smiling at Zo. She nodded her head and smiled back. I caught a glimpse of Paul and Sam in there wolf forms walking into the forest.

"Well I'm glad that's done" muttered Leah as she walked towards us, followed by Jake, Quil, Jared, Embrey and Aida. Zoey blinked a couple of times then started laughing hysterically.

"That. Was. So. Frikin. Awesome." She said still laughing her head off. It was kinda catchy because a couple minutes later we were all sprawled out in the sand laughing our heads off. Even Leah seemed to smile.

"You know what, your not half bad Zoey" Said Jake.

We were all sitting on the beach eating the food my grandmother packed us, and waiting for Sam and Paul to come back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She said raising an eyebrow. Jake laughed.

"nothing really, just that anybody who has the guts to smack talk Paul cant be half bad. Even if you are a vampire slayer." She rolled her eyes.

"Gee thanks, and for the record, just because I'm a vampire slayer doesn't mean I cant kick some shape shifter ass" She remarked. Every started laughing.

"Will see about that" said Jared sarcastically. I leaned against Seth's chest and he wrapped his arms around me. Zoey noticed and smirked.

"Well. don't you too look all lovey dovey" she teased.

"Those two are always like that" Quil said laughing.

"Be glad you don't have to hear Seth's thoughts" Smiled Jake.

"Yeah, if I had I dime for every time he thought about Layla, I would be richer then Bill Gates" Joked Embrey, taking a bite of his cookie. I blushed.

"Your one to talk mister I-love-it-when-she…"

"STOP!" I yelled interupting Jake. "I don't need to hear the end of that sentence. Thank you". Everyone laughed and Aida's face turned ten shades of red.

"Here they come" Said Leah motioning with her head towards Sam and Paul.

Paul followed Sam, his head bent a bit and it sounded as if he was muttering something to himself. Luke stood up, Sam nodded at him and he sat back down. Paul made his way over to us and apologized to Luke then Zoey. Zoey surprised us by smiling up at him.

"Hey don't worry about, it was actually kinda cool, I've never seen someone phase into a wolf before, your huge.."

"That's what she…Ow" said Collin as Seth smacked him upside the head.

"Anyways, I'm sorry too, my temper got the best of me and I upset you" She finished with a huge smile plastered on her face. Paul looked stunned. I'm guessing nobody apologized to him for provoking his anger. He smirked and some of the pack broke out into laughter.

"Whatever you say, Kid" He said ruffling her hair and sitting down.

"Has hell frozen over?" asked Brady.

"I don't think so, why" I said looking at him.

"Cause Paul is actually being nice to someone" He snickered.

"He's got a point there" Said Leah. Paul rolled his eyes and Zoey giggled.

"Sam. We learned of some…awful things and I think its best if we talk about them privately" Said Luke. And I'm pretty sure I knew what that awful thing was. That dammed war. Sam nodded.

"Alright, come on guys, lets head on over to Emily's"

And that's why, a half hour later, we were sitting around Emily's living room, while she prepared dinner.

"Alright, spill it Luke, what's the awful things you mentioned earlier" Said Jake.

"Look, the Order is convinced that this war between Vampire and Vampire slayer is supposed to happen causing a hell on earth, and there sending our people here to prepare for it" He finished and all their faces look stunned.

"Okay by vampire's I'm assuming you mean those bloodsuckers from the Volturi" asked Jake. We nodded.

"But why are they coming here?" Asked Sam.

"Oh yeah, there's one tiny detail we forgot to mention" Said Aida looking up into Embry's eyes.

"Basically, they say it's going to happen here" I finished for her.

"Well isn't that great" Said Paul. Zoey smacked him on the arm.

"Big deal, we've been in a war before, and will do it again" Said Brady. Collin nodded his head.

"You guys cant be serious…you could get seriously hurt" I said looking at Seth. He smiled lightly and stroked my cheek.

"And so could you, besides we cant just sit around here while you guys are off fighting, id worry about you too much" he added in a whisper. I kissed him lightly then focused my attention back on the conversation.

"Your part of our pack now Luke, and Layla, Aida and Zoey are apart of it as well, we will fight along side you and your people." Said Sam.

"Thank-you Sam. Everyone" He nodded at them and a smile broke out on my face.

"Besides, we finally get to kick some vampire butt" Said Brady.

"And we all know how much you love to do that" Sneered Leah. Laughter erupted everywhere.

"Dinner time" Emily called from the kitchen.

There wasn't space at the table for everyone so me and Zoey, Aida, Leah, and Emily decided it would be best if the guys had the table since they were such sloppy eaters. They protested, but Sam took one look at Emily with her determined glare and he and everyone else sat down and passed along the food. I joined Leah on the counter while Emily and Zoey just leaned against it.

"Thanks for the food Emily, its delicious" I said. She smiled.

"No problem Lay, I love cooking for everyone"

"Yeah and we love your food Em" said Jared eating a spoonful of rice, or shall I say, inhaling it. Zo looked grossed out.

"Ew, do you guys even chew your food?" She asked

"Nope" said Paul gulfing down bite of steak. Even Luke was on his third plate. Zoey looked surprised.

"Get used to it Zo, meal time around here is dinning with caveman" I said waving my fork at the guys. Emily knew how much I hated steak so she made a delicious bowl of chicken Cesar salad for me.

"No kidding" said Zoey rolling her eyes.

"Hey Lay, how about you put away that rabbit food and come try some big kid food" joked Quil. I rolled my eyes.

"Ha-ha very funny Quil" I said.

"Oh I'm not joking, in fact, I'm quite serious" He said, a goofy grin plastered on his face. I saw Seth whack him over the head as he placed his dishes in the sink and stood next to me.

"Ignore Quil, I think its cute how you don't like steak" he smiled looking up at me since I was still sitting on the counter. I leaned down and kissed him.

"EEEEWWWWWWWW, please get a room, there are things best friends don't need to see and watching you make out with your boyfriend is one of those" I smiled, and pulled away from Seth grinning like an idiot, well he was to so I guess that makes us two idiots in love.

"Not to mention something a sibling doesn't need to see" Said Luke smirking.

"you got that right" muttered Leah as she glanced down at her food, moving it around with her fork. She looked sad, which was unusual, even for Leah.

"Hey, what are you going to do about your grandmother" asked Jake.

"What do you mean?" I asked finishing the last bite of my salad.

"You know, about all those people coming, I'm sure there going to want to talk to you" Shit. I haven't thought about that yet, I've so caught up in what's been going on lately I haven't really given much thought about my grandmother.

"I guess were going to just have to tell her, its not like its going to be anything new" said Aida.

"Yeah your right, I vote Layla should be the one to tell her" Me?

"Wait! What! Why me?"

"I second that" said Aida raising a finger in the air.

"Ah come on, you guys, you know she hates anything to do with the order" I whined. Seth chuckled and took my hand in his and gave it a light squeeze.

"That's why you should be the one to tell her, grandma's girl" Mocked Luke, god, I hated that cocky grin.

"Fine" I said rolling my eyes. "I'll be the mature one who actually has the balls to tell her the truth" I heard everyone chuckled and noticed Leah wasn't sitting beside me. that's odd. She must of slipped out while we were talking.

"Hey Sam, one question man, when do you plan on letting Luke patrol with us" Sam thought about it.

"I guess will discuss that now"

All the wolf boys gathered around the table discussing who would patrol with who. Zoey and Emily were deep in conversation about clothes, so I decided to slip out and find Leah. I found her out on the back porch leaning against a railing and looking up at the sunset.

"Wow its beautiful" I said softly walking up towards her. She looked my way and nodded, but that look of sadness was still in her eye's.

"I've never scene a sunset before, I'm usually to busy to stop and appreciate the beauty of it" I said leaning onto the railing. I was hoping that she would elaborate on it, but she just stayed quiet.

"Do you hate me Leah?" I blurted out with realizing what I was saying.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude" I said putting my hand over my mouth. She looked at me intently, her brows furrowed but then she relaxed and let out a sigh.

"No, I don't hate you Layla" She said returning her gaze to the sunset. I lowered my hand and I couldn't help but ask.

"Then why were you so sad back there" I asked motioning with my head to the house.

"You noticed that huh" She said. She wasn't acting like the normal Leah, and I started to become more worried.

"I know I'm probably the last person you would talk to but you can talk to me about anything, if you want, I'm a good listener" I ending quietly looking down at my shoes.

"Thanks Lay, its just….everything feels so..I don't know" she said frustrated.

"What's wrong Leah" I asked quietly. She crossed her arms over the railing.

"Its just..I miss my dad" She blurted out.

"I know I have Seth and mom, but ther's still this piece of me that misses him, and on some days it just feels unbearable." I knew that Harry had died after her and Seth phased for the first time, I couldn't imagine the pain she must be going through, yet some how I could relate.

"You know Leah, my mom died in a vampire attack when I was young." I could feel the tears start to prickle up into my eyes.

"and even though I'll never have the chance to speak to her, I know she loves me very much." She looked at me and I could see tears brimming her eyes.

"And that's why I'm sure your dad loves you too, and he would hate to see you feeling like this" I whipped the tears from my eyes and continued.

"He's probably up there" I said pointing into the sunset. "watching you and Seth grow up, he loves you both very much" I said smiling at her. She smiled back and whipped the tears out of her eyes.

"Thanks Layla, your right, he'd hate to see me here feeling like crap instead of in there with my family" She gave me a quick hug and headed back inside.

"You coming" She asked as she reached for the door. I shook my head.

"Ill be in later" I said, she nodded and closed the door behind her. I let out a breath and looked up into the sky. The sunset was starting to fade into the night sky.

_I don't remember my mother much, I was just a baby when she died. My brother and sister don't remember what happened. But my father said a vampire had killed her when she was asleep._

I felt a tear trickle down my cheek.

_My thoughts shifted to my father, not once has he called to make sure were okay, not once, even after learning about the wolfs and the war, he still hasn't called. Some where in my mind I knew he must be busy and just forgot…but still._

I stung every time I thought about him dumping us here and not hearing from him again. It made me feel like we were unwanted or unneeded, either one brought pain to my heart. I heard the door burst open and quickly brushed away my tears. It was Zoey.

"Hey Lay, you up for a little reunion tonight, Luke just got a call from the order saying that me and you had to meet up with some guys from the head office"

"Why us?" I asked, walking towards her. She shrugged.

"Don't know, but it's about time they realize they can trust us" She said holding the door open for me.

"You got that right" I said stepping into the house. I looked into Seth's eyes and he smiled

"DAM IT BRADY, COLLIN GET OFF ME!" I heard Seth yell as Brady and Collin tackled him to the ground.

"Sorry, no can do lover boy" Said Brady

"Yeah, let's see who's stronger, you or us" challenged Collin. I laughed as I entered the living room. Clearly Seth was stronger since he had both Collin and Brady pinned down.

"Looks like Seth wins" I called. I saw a smirk of triumph from Seth and heard Collin and Brady mutter some words I rather not repeat. Seth walked up to me and wrapped me in his arms.

"Do I get a prize, by any chance" He said. I shrugged.

"Depends, what do you want" I said looking up into his beautiful brown eyes.

"A kiss" He whispered into my ear, it sent shivers down my spine.

"I think that can be arranged" I said as I pulled him done to me. The kiss was perfect. I heard some one cough and realized Zoey must be standing there. I pulled away from Seth.

"You ready to go now" She asked raising an eyebrow. I laughed.

"Yeah lets go" I said waving good bye to Seth and grabbing Zoey's wrist at the same time.

"You know what to do if you sense trouble" I heard Luke say. We both nodded.

"We know, we know, but seriously don't worry, it's the order were talking about here" Said Zo. Luke rolled his eyes and muttered whatever. Me and Zoey ran out the door and jumped up into the tree tops.

"I wonder who were meeting" said Zo as me whizzed through tree's.

"Don't know, but were about to find out" I said pointing to an abandon building below us.

**Well there you have it, I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, and make sure you stay tuned because the next chapter is going to be filled with plenty of….stuff. I'm not going to get into specifics but all I can tell you is it's a must read. I only got one review for the last chapter, so please, I would really appreciate it if more people reviewed. It gives me more encouragement and helps me get the chapter up sooner. So yeah…please review.**

**See ya next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14: Exterminate?

**Hello everyone, thanks a bunch to everyone who reviewed, it really encouraged me to finish this chapter sooner. Since school has started up I'm going to be a little bit more busy, but I promise ill do my best to post up a new chapter every week. Well here's chapter 14.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 14: Exterminate?**

We dropped down into a small clearing. That abandoned building I pointed out was actually an abandoned farm. I started walking towards the door, the lock appeared broken so I pushed the door back to reveal and empty stable.

"Wonder what happened here?" I muttered. We were near the outskirts of Forks, and no matter which way I looked at it, a barn like this really didn't fit in to well.

"Ugh, please tell me that brown mush I just stepped it was mud" whined Zoey as she looked disgustingly at her shoe. I stifled a laugh.

"Hate to break it to you Zo, but that brown mush you just stepped in, is a cow's number 2" I said. She groaned and trudged over to a stack of hay.

"How rude, to make us meet them in a farm of all places" She said wiping her shoe off. I rolled my eyes and looked around. It was pretty much what your abandoned farm would look like, except for the odd dead rats. I shuddered, I had a weird feeling about this place.

"Hey Zo" I asked turning around to face her but she wasn't there. Odd.

"ZO" I called more loudly turning in a circle, taking in my surroundings.

_How could she just have disappeared like that? _I wondered.

"ZOEY!" I yelled, I heard a creaking and spun around. Nothing was there. My heart was pounding in my chest, I had to stay calm and think clearly.

"Lay, up here" I heard Zoey say as she popped her head out of a stack of hay. I let out a sigh of relief.

"God, Zo, did you not hear me calling you" I said placing my hands on my hips and looking up at her.

"Sorry, I heard you and was about to answer but then I discovered this, come see" She said, disappearing into the hay.

_How the hell did she get up there?_ I thought looking for a ladder or something to climb on.

_Oh well guess I have no choice_.

I bent my knees and closed my eyes as I jumped up into the level above. I landed crouching down, I lifted my head and opened my eyes.

_Perfect_

One thing that I loved about being a slayer, was our ability to jump to high places. A smile crept up onto my face as I stood up and made my way to where Zoey was. I had to squeeze through a couple stacks of hay but eventually made it to where she was.

"Check this out" She said pointing to a pile of dead rats and bunnies. I cringed.

"Eww Zo, I 'd rather not look at dead animals" I said glancing away. She shook her head and pointed to the rabbits neck.

"Look, there's bite marks on all these animals necks" My eyes widened.

"What the hell" I whispered as I bent down to take a better look. It was true, there were two bite marks on each animals neck, it could be an animal or…. I heard the creaking again and the rooms temperature dropped.

"Its freezing in here" I heard Zoey mutter as she stood up and wiped her hands on her jeans. I did the same, wanting to get those images out of my head. I heard the sound of tires hitting dirt and glanced at Zoey.

"sounds like we have company" I said.

"About time they show up" She said smiling, we raced out of the barn and onto the small clearing where a black limo was pulling up.

"Who do you thinks inside?" I asked glancing at her with an eyebrow raised. She shrugged.

"Could be anyone I suppose" I shifted my gaze back to the limo. No one really drove around in a limo, it drew in to much unwanted attention.

The driver's door opened and an old looking man wearing a black suit and hat stepped out. He nodded at us and went to open the door. I gave Zo the "What the hell" look, she shrugged and we turned our attention back to limo where the old man had opened the door. Out stepped another old man I recognized very well. Mr. Stotfeld wearing his usual black suit and tie stepped out. He was one of my fathers important people and I hated the way he would hold that title above everyone else. He looked at us and smiled a not so genuine smile.

"Well, what a pleasant surprise, I didn't expect you two to be here, how have you been Layla, I heard about the little issue were having here." I smiled grimly.

"Mr. Stotfeld how nice to see you again, I'm glad to inform you that the shapeshifters are our friends, and you were the one who requested us to meet you here" He frowned.

"I don't recall doing that"

"That's because I was the one who did" I heard that snobbish voice and new right away who he was. Kyle Stotfeld stepped out of the car followed by his older brother Josh, who was the same age as Luke. Kyle looked us over and smirked.

"Although I presumed you would be much more welcoming" I glared at him.

"Now now Kyle, there welcoming was decent enough"

_DECENT ENOUGH! Who the hell do they think there talking too!_

"Our apologies, we didn't except such discourteous guests" I said plastering a smile on my face. I saw Zo smirk when she saw the look of confusion on there faces. What idiots.

"Ah yes well your father sends his regards to you and your siblings" Said Mr. Stotfeld pretending to tighten his tie.

"Tell me, did my father send anyone else here" I said hotly.

"I'm afraid its just us for now" Said josh leaning against the limo.

"I see" I said glaring at him and Kyle was still smirking at us. The cloud's were growing darker and I knew it would be raining soon.

"I suppose I should take you to Luke, he would know what to do with you" I said returning my gaze back to

"Ah yes, that would be wise, you can never tell what the whether has in store for us, come now, get in"

I told the limo driver the address of grandmother's house and got into the limo, me and Zoey on one side, Kyle and Josh on the other, and Mr. Stotfeld in the middle. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at Kyle. His expression was unreadable…I hated it. Mr. Stodfeld noticed the tension between us and cleared his throat.

"Layla, do you recall the time where you and Kyle were caught playing in the garden and was later scolded by your nanny." Zo looked at me shocked.

Oh yeah, I guess I forgot to mention this but I've known Kyle ever since I could remember. We've practically grown up together, but then my mother died and father became the head of the corporation, and the friendship between us, well lets just say we've gone our separate ways.

"That was some time ago, " I said narrowing my eyes at Kyle, his smirk was becoming very annoying.

"Yes, I suppose it was, back then, you two were inseparable"

"How times change, now it seems as if were mere enemies" Said Kyle.

"Good, we understand each other then" I sneered.

I was fuming with rage, and if this was one of those weird cartoons, there would be smoke coming out of my ears.

" Now now, no need to behave like this, were all family are we not"

"Id prefer not" I muttered. Zoey must of heard me because she giggled.

"What is it that you find so funny Zoey" Said Josh mockingly. Zoey smiled an angelic smile.

"Why you of course, I've never talked to someone as simpleminded as you are" Josh narrowed his eyes and glanced away. Ha.

_That's my girl!_

I held out my hand and Zoey high fived it smiling.

The limo came to a stop in front of our drive way. The driver came around an opened the door for us, he held out his hand but I ignored it, I didn't need any help to get out of a stupid limo. Which may I say, had half the neighbourhood outside standing on their porches looking at us. I walked up to the house with Zoey on my heels, after an hour ride with those people, I was more then relieved to arrive home. The front doors opened up for us and out stepped Luke and Aida, my grandmother stood there silently with a resentful expression on her face. I walked past my brother and sister and hugged my grandmother. Me and Zoey stood by her watching Luke and Aida talk to them. At this point most of the neighbours were gone.

"Ahh Lucien, Aida, how nice it is to see you again, your father sends his regards" Luke nodded but Aida looked disgusted. Josh was eyeing her up and down smirking. So, it seems they both have that irritating grin.

"Like wise Mr. Stodfeld, please come in so we can talk in private"

10 minutes later we were all seated at the dinning room table, even my grandmother, who insisted that it was her house and her grandchildren, and she had all the right to be present at this meeting. At times like this I loved my grandmother, she could tell a person to screw off and still make it sound humble.

"Ah yes well, as you probably already know, the war that has been foretold has brought much distress to the high council, and there are some matters at hand that must be discussed before certain arrangements can be made" said. Great, this ought to be good.

"First there's the problem of arising suspicion, if we bring in too many people, rumours will spread around and the very well being of this town could be jeopardized" he finished, taking a sip of his tea.

"Yes, I see what your getting at sir, but if they act like normal people and don't drive around in limos then I don't see the problem" faces turned red as he understand that Luke's limo statement referred to him. I did my best not to laugh but I saw Zoey and Aida with a smirk on their faces.

"Yes, well, moving on, there seems to be the problem of training some of our newer slayers" said, making it sound like it was a big deal.

"Then I will teach them myself, I'm sure my father wouldn't mind, don't you agree" There he goes his face red again, man was he ever making a fool out of himself.

"I'll contact him later about that then"

"Don't you find it funny that our father has time to spend talking with a man like you but never once has he called to see how were doing" Luke said propping his elbows up on the table and resting his chin on his hands.

"Lucien, your father is a very busy man.."

"A man is never to busy to care about the well being of his children" said my grandma sternly. Alright grandma, you tell him!

"Alexander would never neglect his responsibilities as a father, but the responsibilities of being the leader of a corporation that you know nothing about, has kept him quite busy lately"

_How dare he talk to my grandmother that way!_

", are you suggesting that the means of the order takes priority over the well being of his children!" Wow, I've never seen my grandmother be this stern with anyone before.

"Ah no well…"

"Then I suggest you advice Alexander to become a proper father figure and not some business crazed lunatic" My grandmother said standing up and leaving the table informing us that if we needed her she would be in her room. I knew it was the truth but the fact that my father was neglecting us still hurt. We've never really been particularly close with him but still…I don't know, I guess sometimes I wish I had a normal family and a normal life, that's all.

"Anyways" Said regaining his composure " We've noticed that there seems to have been a tad of a werewolf problem here" Luke sighed and I knew he hated every minute of this, but then again, we all did.

" The _shapeshifters _in the area have proved to become reliable allies" Said Luke, I watched as the expression on there faces filled with shock then disgust.

"Lucien, you've befriended the werewolves" Said Mr. Stodfeld sternly.

"Shapeshifters" I reminded him.

'Ah yes, shapshifters…."

"I understand your concern but the la push pack has agreed to stand with us and fight the Volturi, there for I don't see the problem.."

"Lucien! They are not to be trusted, instead of befriending them you should have been exterminating them, that is your job after all!"

"EXTERMINATE!" I yelled standing up and slamming my hands down on the table, this conversation has just taken a turn for the worse.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE ARE, WERE NOT GOING TO KILL THEM JUST BECAUSE YOUR TO SENSELESS TO REALIZE THAT MAYBE THERE ACTUAL PEOPLE, WHO HAVE ACTUAL LIVES, AND ARE JUST THERE TO PROTECT THERE TRIBE, HUH, HAVE YOU EVER CONSIDERED THAT!"

"Don't use that tone with me young lady!" He said standing up and jabbing a finger at me.

"I'LL USE WHATEVER TONE I WANT, JUST BECAUSE OUR FATHER SENT YOU HERE DOSENT MEAN WE HAVE TO TAKE ORDERS FROM YOU. THE LA PUSH PACK ARE GENUINE PEOPLE AND IF YOUR TO CONCIETED TO REALIZE WHAT A GREAT HELP THEY WOULD BE THEN YOUR UNWORTHY OF BEING MY FATHERS RIGHT HAND MAN"

"Lay" I felt Luke place a hand on my back in order to calm me down, I had so much rage and hatred for him, and I couldn't hold I in any longer. The blaze on the candles my grandmother lit earlier seemed to be getting bigger but I didn't care.

"If this La Push pack you speak so fondly about is so great, then why don't you summon them here, I would sure like to meet them" said looking directly at Luke. Luke nodded at Aida and she went into the kitchen to call them.

"Summon! Where the hell do you think you are! News flash it's the 21st century, nobody summons anybody anymore!" I sneered, my hatred for this man kept growing.

"Clearly some one needs to watch her tongue" Snarled Josh.

"I would prefer if you stopped speaking to my sister like that, or I would be more then happy to introduce to you my new sword" Said Luke, I smirked. Aida came back in saying they would be here in 5 minutes. I motioned for Zoey to leave the room and said that we will be waiting to greet them outside. I heard tell Luke I better control my temper. If he thinks my temper was bad, wait till he see's a pissed off Paul, which is exactly what he's going to get when we tell the guys everything" I burst through the front door and collapsed onto the steps breathing in a breath of fresh hair. And no, that wasn't supposed to sound like one of those stupid Febreeze commercials you see on T.V.

"Well, I'd say you handled that well" Zoey said taking a seat down beside me.

"I guess my temper got the better of me" I pulled my legs up and rested my arms on top of them.

"Please, we all knew you had a temper, personally, I was counting down the seconds until you exploding cause if you weren't that I would" I stretches out my legs, lifted my head to the sky, and laughed.

"God knows, what you would of said to them" I said poking her in the side cheekily.

"They wouldn't have anything to say when I finished with them" She said nudging me in the side. We giggled together until we saw Sam and the whole pack walking up the drive way.

"One question Lay" Zoey said.

"What?"

"Did anyone bother to tell them they might not all fit" She said leaning over. I laughed at the thought of us being squished together in one room.

"Hey" Said Seth jogging up to me, and even though it was almost dark out, I could still see that twinkle in his eyes.

"What's wrong" He asked wrapping his arms around me" I nuzzled into his chest, breathing in his scent and letting it relax my whole body. I pulled away, smiled up at him then turned to the rest of the pack.

"So here's the deal…" I said, telling them everything from the begging. By the time I was finished half of them looked ready to phase.

"Just calm down enough so you don't hurt them…physically". Zo said grinning evilly, from an angelic smile to the grin of a devil. How one can change.

"But feel free to speak your mind, I sure as hell did" I finished for her. She smiled and gave me a thumbs up.

"Hell yeah you did" We high fived again and the pack laughed.

"We'll never understand you too" muttered Embry shaking his head.

"Embry!" Called Aida, she was running down the drive way. He smiled and she jumped into his arms.

'Geez, how much longer were you planning on making we wait" She said pretending to be mad. Embry fell for it.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean.." She silenced him by placing a soft kiss on his lips. The pack smiled at them, I've never seen my sister so happy.

"I was just kidding you big goof ball" She said smiling up at him.

"Oh I almost forgot why I came out here, she walked over to me and Zoey and pushed us towards the door and motioned for the rest of the pack to follow.

"Alright, lets gets this over with" She said marching us into the house. I glanced back at Seth and he gave me a reassuring smile. I smiled back.

_No matter what thinks, I love the pack and I know that no matter what happens, Seth will always be here for me…_

**I'm so sorry it took so long but since school started up I've been loaded with work, but as I said before, I promise to have a chapter up every week. Thanks again to all the people who reviewed, and please keep it up, it really helps motivate me.**


	15. Chapter 15: Eliana

**Hello everyone, thanks a bunch to everyone who reviewed, it really encourages me to write. I'm so sorry this wasn't up sooner but I've been loaded with homework…..erg French verbs…lol anyways here's this weeks chapter.**

**Chapter 15: Eliana**

Josh whistled.

"Well look what the cat dragged in" He said mockingly while watching the pack slowly file in and spread them selves out around the room. Zoey looked like she was about to burst, but straightened up when Mr. Stodfeld raised his hand to quite Josh.

"That's enough Josh, we must not be resentful against our future allies" Josh shrank into his chair and I smirked.

"My apologies, I am William Stodfeld. You must be the leader, I presume" Sam nodded and stepped forward.

"Yes, I'm Sam Uley, pack leader" They shook hands and they each took a seat at the ends of the table facing each other.

", I have heard some rather quite… strong…. testimony about you and your pack, but I have all but one question to ask" Mr. Stodfeld said, placing his elbows on the table and laying his head on his hands.

"What is it, " Sam asked. He looked nervous and kept glancing around the room, getting encouraging nods from the pack.

"Its quite simple actually, all I want to know is what purpose does aiding us slayers serve you" He narrowed his eyes at Sam and I suppressed a shout.

_What kind of question was that!_

I looked at Sam, he stood taller and looked at with confidence.

"Well, Mr. Stodfeld, I don't believe in compensation, but we stand by our beliefs. We protect everyone in our tribe, and that goes without saying that when one of our brothers are in need, we take it upon ourselves to help him in any way possible"

"And who is this…brother…you speak so fondly about?"

"Well, Luke of course" Said Collin happily, he looked like a kid who aced all his tests.

"Collin" Hissed Quil, elbowing his side.

"What? Your telling me that man doesn't know Luke's one of us, that's pathetic, anybody could look at him and see that he's different. He's at least 6 feet tall with the body of a muscle builder, how does that not look normal to you" Said Collin. , Kyle, and Josh stared and Luke, with there Jaws half open.

_Crap._

I guess we forgot to mention the whole Luke turning in a wolf thing.

_Oh Well_

_You have to hand it to Collin, nobody else could say something so stupid in a situation like this. Yeah, we'll have to teach him some manners. The painful way, of course. _

I smiled evilly in my head.

"YOU'RE A WHAT?" Shouted Kyle.

"TRAITER! HOW DARE YOU BECOME ONE OF _THEM _AND STILL HAVE THE COURAGE TO FACE US!" Sneered Josh, both him and Kyle were standing up with a hand on their belt, my best guess is that they have some sort of dagger hidden in there. My anger meter is sky rocketing right now.

"I'm Not A Traitor" Said Luke sternly, he came to stand beside Sam who was already standing and fighting back the urge to phase.

"LIKE HELL YOU AREN'T!" Sneered Josh. He took his dagger out and pointed it at Luke.

"YOU'RE A MUTT, JUST LIKE THEM" He said pointing the dagger at the rest of the pack. They had gathered around Sam and Luke.

"AND YOU THREE, YOU FAILED TO REPORT THIS TO THE ORDER, THERE FOR ILL HAVE TO KILL YOU ALL, MYSELF" He finished, pointing the dagger directly at me. I gulped.

_He's gone mad, surely Mr. Stodfeld wouldn't allow such a thing!_

But just sat there quietly, watching us with an amused look.

Why that little….

"KYLE, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, DRAW YOUR SWORD, AND LETS PUT AN END TO THESE TRAITERS" Demanded Josh, turning his head to look at Kyle. I saw his hand falter at his waist, but then it came up and out came his sword. He looked directly at me.

"OF COURSE, IT WOULD BE MY PLEASURE" He smirked, and I saw that look of pure rage in his eyes.

I took a small step back and bumped into somebody's chest. It was Seth. I felt his hand go around my waist as he pulled me behind him, not even breaking eye contact with Kyle. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Brady and Embry do the same with Zoey and Aida. I had to do something…and fast.

"Josh, Kyle stop it!" I yelled from Seth's side, but it was no use. Mr. Stodfeld stood and slowly began to clap his hands together in a rythmetic motion. Everyone froze and looked at him, he motioned for Kyle and Josh to put away there weapons, they did so reluctantly.

"That was quite a show, I've begun to understand just how you wolves work. Tell me, is it always a first instinct to protect your mates" He looked from Embry and Aida to me and Seth. I glared at him but I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks. laughed.

"I apologize for my grandson's behaviour, it seems your skills will be needed in this battle" He said, walking towards us and holding out his hand to Sam.

"We will help in whatever way we can" Sam said shaking his headed. Mr. Stodfeld motioned for Kyle and Josh to follow him, but before he walked out the door he turned to us.

"I have some business to conduct in town regarding our men, but we will return here once its been taken care of. Upon my return, we will speak with your father about the situation you three are in, understood"

"Yes" said the three of us together, bowing are heads and looking at the ground. God knows how that will turn out.

"Alright then we'll show ourselves out, come now Josh, Kyle, we need not be late" They followed him out the door but I caught Kyle's eye before he left. He smirked evilly at me, I rolled my eyes and only turned back to the pack when I heard the door slam shut. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Well that went well" Said Aida walking out into the t.v room. Everyone followed her out.

"Yeah just peachy" I said collapsing into the couch. Seth sat down beside me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I leaned into him and felt the light rise and fall of chest slowly melt away all my stress.

"So, what now?" Asked Brady as he and Zoey came to sit beside us. I beginning to sense something's up with those two.

"Who know, will be in for an earful when he gets back though" Said Luke leaning on the wall and crossing his arms over his chest, he looked exhausted. In fact, we all did. I heard the light foot steps of my grandmother walk down the stairs, she came and stood at the doorway, we all looked at her.

She was in her night clothes and was clutching a pink shawl around her shoulders, she looked sad.

"Grandmother I'm sorry if we made to much noise will all…."

"Grandma what's wrong?" I said cutting Luke off and coming to stand in front of her. Her expression softened.

"I think its about time everyone headed home" She said making an attempt to smile. Sam nodded and ushered the pack out the door. I waved goodnight to everyone and hugged Seth.

"We'll talk tomorrow then" Said Luke nodding at Sam. He nodded and closed the door behind him. The tension in the room started to rise. I fidgeted with the bottomed of my shirt. Zoey, being the brave one, cleared her throat before she spoke.

"I think I'm going to go get ready for bed" She said, my grandmother nodded and I watched Zoey walk up the steps and into the bathroom, Aida was about to follow her when my grandmother spoke.

"May I have a word with you three" She asked kindly. We all nodded and followed her into the room with the grand piano. She motioned for us to sit on the couch while she sat in the chair. The silence was beginning to irritate me, if she was mad at us why wasn't she yelling?

"You three have grown up so much" She said sadly.

"You are no longer my little angels" She tried to smile. "Your finding your ways and there's no room for me" She looked at each one of us and the sadness in her eyes were unbearable. "But I suppose that's the way it has to be" A tear trickled down her face and it made me realize how neglected she must feel, we've been to busy caught up in our own lives that we forgot who really gave us the opportunity to come here.

"Oh Grandma, were sorry, you'll always be apart of our lives" I said walking over and giving her a hug. She let me sit on her lap and I layed against her chest crying into her shoulder.

"Will always need you grandmother" Said Aida coming over and hugging us.

"You've helped us so much and were very grateful for that grandmother but we will always love you" Said Luke joining the hug. We all pulled apart and she smiled at us while wiping away her tears.

"As I will always love you three" She said smiling at each of us.

"I have some pictures I would like to show you, and some secrets that need to be told, come now, lets go to my bedroom and we'll look at them together" We made our way up the stairs and I noticed the light in my bedroom was off.

_She must be asleep…_

I smiled lightly and followed my grandmother into her room.

The four of us layed on her bed with grandmother in the middle, me and aida on either side of her and Luke at our feet. It was the perfect family moment, and I was enjoying every moment of it. My grandmother opened and old wooden box and took out and old looking photo album.

"It's been some years since I've last looked in here" She said with a nostagelic smile on her face.

"What is it grandmother" Asked Luke.

"An old photo album of mine, it has pictures of my childhood and your mothers, there's even a phew of you three" She said. I sucked in a breath.

_Our mom…._

She turned to the first page and there was a picture of grandmother and….mom!

"Is that.." Said Aida in disbelief. Grandmother nodded.

"Yes, Anastasia had just come back from her first job at the hospital" I smiled. I don't remember mom much I do remember her always being so gentle with us.

"Mom was such a gentle person" Said Aida, as if reading my mind. I nodded my head in agreement and Luke smiled. Grandmother let out a small laugh.

"Yes, even when she was scolding you two, she never raised her voice" Luke and Aida beamed as if remembering the moment. I smiled but felt a little sad that I didn't remember her as much as those two did.

Grandmother turned the page, and it showed mom and dad at their wedding.

"Oh, she's so beautiful" Said Aida.

"Look at her dress, it makes her look like an angel" I said softly.

"Look at dad in that penguin tux" We all laughed, he looked so young and happy, I would give anything to see him smile like that again.

"Those two were always so carefree back then" Said grandmother softly smiling. It made me wonder what really happened the day mom died. Dad has never been the same since.

She turned the page and it showed a picture of the three of us at the beach when we were younger.

"Oh wow, look at us, were so cute" I said smiling. Grandmother laughed.

"Yes, you three were always inseparable, you always did everything together" The three of us looked at each other and smiled. I snuggled into grandmother and put and arm around her waist, Aida did the same thing. Even Luke came closer. This moment was so perfect.

As I looked at the pictures of us, grandmother, dad and mom, I started to think back on my life, as cheesy as that might sound. When mom died, it was as if a part of dad died to, he no longer smiled or ate with us. He always buried himself in his work and we barely saw him. It was also the year I started learning how to fight. Our family grew apart and if it wasn't for grandmother, I may never have know what it felt like to be part of a regular family. Hell, I might of ended up as some deranged lunatic who only lived to kill. And I was very thank full to my grandmother for that. She stepped in and took care of us like we were her own children.

_Mom, can you see us now…_

Every picture I saw of her she was stunning. She was always smiling and that serine look in her eyes brought tears to mine. I wish I remembered her more. Then grandmother turned to a page with a picture that looked almost like the one in the hallway.

"Grandmother, who's that?" Asked Luke leaning in to get a better look. She sighed.

"I suppose this is where the truth comes out" She said gazing at the picture.

"That is a picture of my younger sister Eliana, she was about your age Layla" She let out breath and continued.

"You see, Eliana was very young when my mother brought her into our family, of course she's not related by blood, but my mother and father treated her as if she was one of their own"

Grandma closed the book and held my hands stroking my hair.

"I should have told you the truth sooner Layla….. Anastasia wasn't your mother" I froze my eyes widening. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Luke and Aida look at each other, expressions unreadable.

"Layla. Eliana was your mother." I felt a pang in my heart.

_How is that possible…._

"Grandmother!" Said Luke shocked.

"How can that be, she's are sister" Said Aida sitting up straight.

"Eliana was 37 when she gave birth to you Layla" Said my grandmother taking a small envelope out of the book. I started shaking. Everything I ever knew about me was a lie, my parents aren't really my parents, Aida and Luke are not my sibling..and my mom is…..

"What happened" I found myself asking shakily. My grandmother pasted me a picture of Eliana with a small baby wrapped in her arms. I turned the picture over and it read…

_Mother and Daughter._

_Eliana holding Layla for the first time._

I sucked in a breath and turned the picture back over, rubbing my finger over the baby.

"That's me" I whispered. Aida and Luke leaned in for a better look.

"Grandma what happened to her" I asked, my voice little more normal. She put an arm around me and started rubbing circles on my shoulder.

"Your mother was a very strong and independent woman, always knew who she was and what she wanted, but she always had a weak heart. She knew that being pregnant would come with a risk but she always wanted a child to call her own." She looked into my eyes and smiled slightly.

"The day she found out she was going to have a baby girl, was the happiest day of her life. And when she finally got to hold you in her arms, she cried tears of joy" Her expression started to sadden.

"It was only a week after you were born when….her heart failed. Her dying wish to me was for you to grow up and have a normal life. At the time I didn't know where to go, I couldn't give you the proper care you needed, that was a mothers job, so I handed you over to Anastasia. I didn't know about the order at the time, and by the time I found out, it was too late" She wiped tears from my eyes and pulled Luke and Aida in closer.

"When Anastasia died, I swore that I wouldn't let you children live the slayer life, but your father was dead set against it. And that's why I'm so sorry, for failing to protect you and not telling you the truth sooner"

My shaking stopped but It felt like my whole world was falling to pieces. My head was spinning, I couldn't take this, it was to much. I heard Aida and Luke comforting my grandmother but I sounded faded and far away. I was in own little world.

_This cant be happening…_

I got up from the bed and ran. I ran down the stairs and out the door. I didn't know exactly were I was going, all I knew was that I needed to get away from their. That place full of lies.

I Heard my name being shouted so I ran faster into the trees. I don't know how long I was running for or where I even was. I curled up under a tree and realized I still held the picture in my hands. I took one last look of it before closing my eyes and drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

**I am so sorry that I couldn't post it up sooner, I've been uber busy the last couple of weeks. But I hope you liked this chapter, please review and let me know what you think of it.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the other chapters, your all great. I'll try and have another chapter up by this week end to make up for the amount of time it took to write this one.**


	16. Chapter 16: Awake and Alive

**Hey everyone, thanks a bunch to everyone who reviewed, since it took me so long to post the other chapter I poured my heart and soul into finishing this chapter for you guys.**

**P.S I don't own twilight just the OC I made up, plus the title is from a Skillet song called Awake and Alive….best song ever….anyways.**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 16: Awake and Alive**

"_Layla…" _

"_Layla" I twitched at the sound of the soft voice calling my name._

"_Layla" It sounded soft and far away._

"_Layla sweet heart… open your eyes" The voice cooed. _

_I wriggled around a bit before I opened my eyes. I was in the meadow but it looked some what different. The clouds covering parts of the sun, making everything look whimsical. The wind was soft and warm. There was a figure standing in front of me. She was wearing a long cream coloured gown with golden accents, under the suns light, it looked glistening. Her hair was down in perfect spiral curls reaching her elbows. The features of her face were a tad blurry but her eyes stood out like jewels. They were an aqua colour with a gold sunflower centre….just like mine. Suddenly I knew who she was._

"_Eliana?" I asked confused. I stood up and looked down at my clothes. I was wearing a long white gown that flowed in the wind with gold threading and gems. It was stunning._

_I blinked, this must be a dream. I twirled watching the dress go out around me. I noticed my hair was half up and half down, the curls feeling so soft and silky. _

_I returned my attention back to the woman in front of me. She looked to be in her late thirties, but her beauty was astonishing. _

"_Mom?" I said with a quiver in my voice. She nodded and smiled at me, motioning for me to follow her. I stood their, my eyes widened, this was my mom…my real mom. I quickly ran through the tree's wanting to catch up with my mom. I pushed through a thick bush, and their she was, standing their and smiling at me._

"_MOM!" I yelled as I ran into her arms, she embraced me tightly and I began to feel the tears slip down my cheeks._

"_Everything's alright Layla" She said patting down my hair. I looked at her and shook my head._

"_No its not. Everything I knew. Everything I ever believed in was all a lie!" I said shaking my head in frustration._

_She wiped the tears away from my eyes and smiled._

"_Has it really been all a lie daughter" She asked. I stared at her confused. She pushed through a bush and motioned for me to follow her. We stopped at a beautiful lake surrounded by the most prettiest flowers I have ever seen._

"_Am I dead?" I asked. Surely this is what heaven must look like. My mother laughed and shook her head._

"_No sweetheart, you are alive as can be" She said smiling. _

"_Then where am I?" I asked, I was no longer in the meadow, this was to grand… too wonderful… to belong to that rainy town. My mother sat by the lake and patted the ground next to her._

"_We are deep inside your mind, you've closed yourself off from the real world, so I had no choice but to come and bring you back"_

"_My mind…" I gasped, coming out of my moms back was the most beautiful pair of wings I have ever seen._

"_Oh mom…you're an angel?" I asked surprised. She nodded and smiled at me._

"_Yes I am, now tell me, why do think everything is a lie?" I looked out into the Lake. _

"_My parents aren't my parents, Aida and Luke are not my brother and sister, it feels like my whole world has fallen and I am left in its dust" She looked at me and then out onto the Lake._

"_What do you see?" She asked me. I looked at my reflection in the water._

"_I see myself" I said slowly. She looked me in the eyes._

"_That is incorrect" She said, completer seriousness in her voice._

"_When I look at you, I see so much more then just mere looks. I see a strong and independent girl who loves and will always be love." I blushed a little, she smiled at me and took my hands in hers._

"_Layla, family is not defined by blood alone, the relationships you have created are everlasting, and even though you are not bound by blood, the love that you have given and received is far greater then you can imagine" She smiled at me and let my hands go. She dipped a finger into the lake and swirled it around moving it in a circle. I gasped. I no longer saw my reflection in the clear blue water, instead faces of everyone I ever knew played like a slide show across the water._

_Dad, Mom, , Josh, Kyle, Adam, Noel, Nicole, Zoey, Sam, Jared, Paul, Jake, Embry, Quil, Leah, Emily, Collin, Brady, Seth, Grandma, Luke and Aida. I felt my eyes begin to water as I watched their faces go by. When it was done, I looked up at my mother, she pulled me into a hug. When we broke apart she sat their smiling at me._

"_You see, all the relationships you have with people, the bonds you created, they are worth so much and are so precious, please, remember that Layla, my beautiful daughter, Never take them for granted, I don't want you making the same mistake I did" _

"_What mistake was that?" I asked softly. She smiled lightly._

"_That story will be saved for another day" I nodded not really understanding what she meant by that, she wiped away my tears and stood up stretching out her wings behind her._

"_Wait where are you going" I called as she started walking back towards the bushes. She turned around and smiled at me._

"_Its about time you woke up, don't you think?" She asked as I came to stand up in front of her._

"_But will I ever see you again?" I asked with a quiver in my voice. _

"_Layla, I will always be watching over you, but if you really need to talk to me" She placed a finger on my forehead. "Just close your eyes and open up your mind to energy around you" She pointed the finger to my heart. "And your heart will follow" She finished with a soft voice. I nodded. She hugged me with such warmth and love, I never wanted to let go. I closed my eyes and heard her soft voice._

"_I will always love you Layla, my precious girl" She finished in a whisper. I opened my eyes and the light was blinding, I saw my mothers wings and I reached out for her, but she was gone, and I was falling back into my own mind._

_Snap!_

I heard a twig snap and my eyes shot open.

"Mom!" I was sprawled out on the grass by the tree and breathing heavily.

_No ones there… _I thought. I pushed up onto my elbows and tried to catch my breath. The sun was rising but there was too many clouds in the way, casting a dull look around the meadow.

The meadow in my dream was so amazing, and my mom was there, my real mother. I want to go back. I sighed and got up, grunting from the stiffness in my muscles.

_Snap!_

I whirled around at the sound of another stick snapping. My attempts to control my breathing were failing.

_Snap!_

"Who's there!" I demanded, getting frustrated. I'm hungry and tired, not to mention soar, I just want to go back to my grandmothers and take a nice hot shower so who ever is playing with me better show there face before I really start to get mad.

Everything went silent, and a thought hit me, what if they don't want me back?

_Snap!_

"That's It! I swear to god, if you don't show your self right now…" A chuckle stopped me mid sentence, I turned around and there was Kyle, walking towards me, his hands in the air.

"What are you doing here" I sneered glaring at him. He put his hands in his pockets.

"So, little miss perfect finally gets a taste of reality, running away like this was one of your most stupidest ideas" I tried not be offended by that, since when did he care what I do, last time I checked, he was more then happy to kill me. I started walking off in another direction but he kept following me.

"There all worried about you, you know" He said stopping. I froze and turned to face him. He shrugged and leaned against a tree.

"When I left, Seth was sulking in a chair and muttering to himself" I cringed at the thought of Seth.

How could I have been so stupid, he's the one who brought the light back into my life and here I am in the middle of god knows where acting like a complete and utter idiot. I groaned and sat on the ground cross legged, picking at the grass.

"I'm an idiot" I muttered.

"Now there's something we can both agree on" Kyle sneered.

"Shut up, that didn't require an answer" I snapped at him.

"Just felt like giving one" He smirked. I got up and walked over to him.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN HERE" I yelled in frustration.

"IM HERE TO DRAG YOUR SORRY LITTLE ASS BACK TO YOUR GRANDMOTHERS" He yelled back taking a step towards me.

"SO I SCREWED UP, YOU DON'T NEED TO BE SUCH A DICK ABOUT IT"

"AND YOU SHOULD JUST STOP BEING AN IDIOT AND DO WHAT YOUR TOLD" He said grabbing my arm.

"I WILL NOT DO AS IM TOLD" I yelled yanking my arm away. He sighed and ran hid hand through his hair.

"Look, lets just get back before we end up killing each other" He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine by me" I said following him through the tree's.

"Your so stubborn" He smirked.

"And you're an arrogant dick" I sneered stepping over a log. We both sighed and continued walking. We continued walking for about 15 minutes in utter silence before I stopped.

"This is stupid" I said crossing my arms over my chest, Kyle turned around.

"Were going the right way, its not my fault you ran so far" He said shrugging. I rolled my eyes.

"Not that, us" I said motioning with my hands.

"Since when did things between us get so screwed up" I said walking towards him a bit. He put his hands in his pockets.

"We used to be best friends" I said softly. He looked at me intently. He sighed and shook his head.

"We changed" he said looking out into the trees. I felt like smacking him.

"So" I said sitting down on a fallen log. "That didn't mean our friendship had to" I finished, he looked at me.

"You want to know what really happened" He said walking towards me. I nodded.

"Slaying is what happened" He said coming to sit next to me.

"What do you mean" I said turning to look at him.

"We both started training at the academy, you were praised for your quick ability to learn, while I trained everyday" He looked away and continued." You made your friends, I made mine, eventually time tore us apart, well, that along with my ego"

"Your ego was always huge" I snickered poking him in the ribs. He laughed a little.

"Like you didn't have a fiery temper of your own" He said ruffling my hair. I slapped his hands away.

"Back off, my hair is off limits" I said, we smiled.

"How about we try to get back to the way things were when we were younger" I said looking at him, he smiled.

"It wont be easy" He teased. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Things never are" I said. We both smiled and looked out into the trees.

We sat there for awhile in a comfortable silence. I didn't mind it though, it was kind a nice, although all I could think about was Seth, and what he must be doing right now

"Alright lets get back before your boyfriend goes suicidal" He joked. I rolled my eyes and dusted off my pants, we walked side by side enjoying the beautiful scenery around us.

"What do you think of Seth?" I asked randomly, not quite sure why I had asked him that. He looked at me from the corner of his eyes for a bit before returning his gaze to path ahead.

"Why are you asking me this" He asked. I shrugged.

"Dunno, just answer the question will you" I said bumping him with my shoulder. He smirked.

"He's alright for a dog" He snickered.

"Kyle, seriously" I said. Now it was his turn to role his eyes.

"Alright, fine. He seems like a really good guy who cares about you a lot" He said. Wow, I never knew Kyle would say something like that. I smiled.

"So you like him then" I said.

"Don't make me sound gay" He smirked. "But yeah, he's alright, much better then that annoying Brady kid Zoey likes" I gaped at him.

"Zoey likes Brady" I said shocked. Kyle shrugged.

"Seems like it to me, but shouldn't you know something about that, it does fall in the best friend conversation category" I rolled my eyes and shrugged.

"Nope, she hasn't told me a thing, but I always suspected something was going on between them" I said. He laughed.

"Girls" He muttered shaking his head. I ignored him. We continued walking, when we came to one of the main roads leading to house I turned to ask him a question.

"So what about your grandfather, by the looks of it, he's beginning to hate our guts"

"He is" He said plainly. I looked at him waiting for him to explain, when he finally turned to look at me, he let out a breath.

"I don't know what my grandfather plans on doing, he never talks about it, but I have a feeling that things aren't what they seem" I nodded. We were almost at the house when I heard someone calling my name. I looked up and there was Seth running towards me. I looked at Kyle, wondering if our newly discovered friendship would stop now that we got back to reality, but he just smirked at me and pushed me towards Seth. I began running towards him, and just like a scene in the movie, we ran into each others arms. He hugged my tightly and I nestled into his chest.

"Lay, don't ever scare me like that again" he muttered into my hair. I looked up at him with my eyes shinning.

"I wont" I said. He smiled.

"promise"

'Promise" And we sealed our promise with a kiss.

Even though my world didn't make sense at times, I knew I could face whatever challenges came my way.

**Well there you have it, I hope you guys liked it, I'm sorry I didn't post it up sooner, school has been occupying a lot of my precious time lately. Anyways I just wanted to know if you guys wanted a chapter in Seth's point of view, or any other character you might want, please let me know your thoughts. Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story, please keep reviewing, it a great motivator reading those reviews,**


End file.
